Is It Too Late To Apologize?
by headbandfreak
Summary: All Human...Isabella Swan is trying to live with her past and her mistakes with the help of her best friend Alice. But when she meets the new editor of the magazine she works, she has to face with her past once again..
1. Chapter 1

They were looking at me and she did not have the decency to look ashamed. She was just looking into my eyes daring me to say something while he was talking and talking. It did not matter if they had an explanation. There could not be any reasonable explanation of finding your boyfriend fucking your best friend on your birthday.

"_Bella, you need to listen baby, please..."_

_I did not want to listen what the hell he wanted to say and ran towards school tears streaming down my face. His voice did not stop calling my name._

"_Bella!"_

"Bella"

"Bella, wake up! Rise and shine, come ooon!"

Between the beeping sound of the alarm and Alice tugging my arm, my eyes had no choice but to open unwillingly. The first thing I saw was Alice's extremely happy face, it was nearly impossible to find a time when she was unhappy anyway.

"Since I managed to wake you up, I can go get dressed now. Hurry up and hop in the shower, come ooon!"

She was pulling my arm forcefully to get me out of bed. Finally she relented and stomped out of my room huffing. I smiled to myself. She might look pushy or irritating sometimes, but she in fact was an angel. She was always by my side when I needed someone to lean on. It started the day when she found me crying in locker room, and it never stopped. Our friendship... The best thing in my life... She was my rock, and again she saved me my stupid dream or nightmare..

The worst part about this dream was that in fact it was real. Based on a true story, tragic right? The dream was like a monster that haunted me when I felt restless or stressed. But I saw it as a sign of Karma. Some big power which was trying to remind me how stupid I was. When I said this Alice, she pulled my hair and told me to stop shitting, but I knew I deserved having this dream. It was a constant warning for me to remember.

Of course I remembered again, and I groaned burying my head into my soft pillow. I had felt so normal back then, but now my actions were embrassing me so bad. I said Alice was my angel, right? I was the demon, or I had been the demon. I was just trying to be as angelic as Alice right now.

My life had two parts; Before Alice and After Alice. All the things that were haunting me were about before the Alice part.

Before Alice came into my life and my boyfriend fucked my best friend, I was a bitch. It may sound harsh,but I really was a bitch. My family and I were living in a small town called Forks, and I loved it there. My dad was the chief of police, so he was pretty popular and respectable around town. I was an only child and my parents spoiled me rotten. They did what I wanted all the time, and all the people in the town knew me even as a little kid. I don't know it was because I was just a kid or I was a bitch even back then, I always used those things to my advantage. I was pretty and kids were dying to be friends with me.

My parents did nothing but stroking my ego until I started to hurt them to with my actions and words. When I started high school, it was the worst and I made them hurt a lot. I chose my own friends, and they became popular too. Hannah, George and Kelly. Their family was rich and they were beautiful, so they were worthy of being my friend, according to my little brain. We were little fucking snobs who thought the world was revolving around them. I disrespected people, said them bad things, humiliated them and saw myself better than them all through high school.

My happy little bubble bursted the day of my eighteenth birthday. I liked my birthday back then, and I was really excited about it when I pulled into the parking lot. I scanned the area to find my boyfriend George's car, but I could not find it.

George had always liked me, but I did not feel anything towards him other than lust. Finally I said yes to him the summer before senior year and we started dating. That day was also our two month anniversary, and I was extra excited because I was going to have sex with him that night. I always had found him desirable and I was nowhere near innocent after all the make out, groping and dry humping, but I was a virgin. And I saw it something to be ashamed of back then..

Later that day, I managed to found his car in the woods behind to school. He and one of my best friends were naked, though. The windows were open and I got a real eyeful. They must have opened the windows thinking that it was a deserted area, but I knew , because George always drove us there when we could not keep our hands and needed to fool around.

George's eyes widened when he saw me, but Hannah did not notice and continued riding him. I just stood there emotionless and watched the scene in front of me until George got rid of Hannah and put his pants on. He opened the door and tried to reach me and that moment I realized how pathetic I had been all along. Two of the three people I had trusted were fucking behind my back. I had no one to count on. No real friends..

Since I had never felt anything more powerful than lust towards George, it did not hurt too bad. I just felt extremely humiliated and I could not stop the tears of shame when I ran back to school. I reached the locker rooms and cried my eyes out there until a sweet voice heard among my loud sobs.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

That was Alice. It was her first day in school and she offered to help me, she offered to be my friend, and I accepted selfishly even though I did not deserve it.

That year, no one in school knew that George cheated on me with Hannah apart from them, Alice and me. But it did not matter if they knew or not, because I learned a huge lesson that year. It was Karma. I always had acted like a bitch towards people, so that was destiny's way to make me suffer. I had humiliated people, and I learned how it felt like to be humiliated. I really had an epiphany that day. I understood that being beautiful and seeing yourself on the top was not important. The important thing was having an inner peace and a nice life with people you trust and love.

I still do not know why Alice had chose to be friends with someone like me, but I really am glad. The day I told her all the things I did and how I was, she just shrugged and said

"People make mistakes and learn from them."

That senior year was like a dream. With the courage I got from Alice, I apologized my parents for hurting them and their answer made me feel even more shitty. They had said that they loved me no matter and it made me cry so hard. I also apologized from the people I disrespected at the end of the year. It was hard for me, but Alice was always with me saying that apologizing would make me feel better and she was damn right.

That year, I also had decided to give my virginity to someone I love, someone who deserve even if it meant that I had to wait till 40. Now, 24, and still a virgin, and no complaints at all. It was After Alice me.

Alice's loud voice woke me up from my day dream.

"Bella, I know you are still sitting on that bed and thinking over the past, but you need to hurry up. You cannot be late today."

She was practically screaming and I could not help but laugh. She was the tiniest person I had ever seen, but she was scary as hell when she wanted to. However she was right. I had to be at work in time today, because I was going to meet our new editor.

I hurriedly got out of bed and hopped into shower. After shower I let my hair fall down freely and wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a white frilly shirt. Being able to go casual was one of the things I liked about my job.

After eating an apple and kissing Alice on the cheek, I ran towards my car and pounded into gas to be able to go in time. I was succesful and in fifteen minutes I was in front of the building I worked "Cullen Publishing."

It was not a big company in Chicago, but it was new and full of young brain. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I mean my big boss opened it for his only son Emmet, and he also started to come here daily after he got retired. They were really nice people to work with and I was on the way of becoming friends with Emmet. He was the biggest person, but actually he was a softie inside. The difference in size between my only two friends always managed to make me crack.

I nodded towards Carlisle when I rushed to my room and he smiled me in return. I started to read the one of the scripts that Carlisle asked me to read and sometime later, I heard a knock. I looked at the clock and it showed 10 am. I said come in and Emmet entered pulling the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

Emmet started to say something, but I was so busy staring at the other guy. He was tall, not as tall as Emmet, but still tall. He had auburn hair and beautiful green eyes which were looking directly at me. He was looking at mee! I wanted to do a happy little dance in front ot them, but I resisted the urge. He said something and the way his lips moved and his jaw made me want to launch myself on him. It was normal for me to be horny considering that I was a 24 year old virgin, but before him nobody could make me hot and bothered just by looking at me.

Emmet pinched my arm making me jump and laughed loudly.

"Stop ogling at my cousin. He is our new editor, Edward"

New editor? Wow! Definitely it was my lucky day. apparently Karma decided that I suffered long enough since this creature was in front of me and staring at me.

Emmet stood between us and whisper yelled.

"Why are you staring each other like that? It is freaking me out."

I resisted the urge to say "Because your cousin is so damn hot." I smiled and offered my hand, but Edward continued to look at me with a strange expression. Finally he said something that made me feel extremely confused.

"Of course, you don't even remember me Bella Swan."

Remember him? I knew this hot man? It was impossible.. He spoke again and said the words that made me choke on my breath.

"I am Edward. Edward Masen the nerd from Forks High. Remember now?"

He was now smiling wickedly and there was an evil glint in his eyes. I definitely remembered him right now and I cursed my luck.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Of course, you don't even remember me Bella Swan."_

_Remember him? I knew this hot man? It was impossible.. He spoke again and said the words that made me choke on my breath._

"_I am Edward. Edward Masen the nerd from Forks High. Remember now?"_

_He was now smiling wickedly and there was an evil glint in his eyes. I definitely remembered him right now and I cursed my luck._

.

.

.

Chapter Two

Why me? Why me? Why me?....

After years of running all that stupid past of mine, it was again here to bite my ass. There was no rescue for me, no peace. I was cursed. I had hurt too many people, and no matter how bad I hurt now, it was not enough. As Edward stood in front of me looking directly into my eyes, I just couldn't say anything. All I wanted to do was going my home and sleep till I die. No more misery and self hatred, cause I was so sick and tired. And here we go again.

Emmet was looking between Edward and me repeatedly with an open mouth and curious boyish eyes. His expression nearly make me want to laugh. A long and hysterical laugh.

I knew I needed to say something, but I did not know what to say. "Yes, I remember you. I made your life hell on a daily basis." No, definitely not. I just opened my mouth and closed it again making Edward smile wider. Of course, he was enjoying it, and he had every right to do so. Finally, Emmet could not stop himself and laughed out loud making me wince and making Edward just grin wider.

"Bella, did you not sleep last night? You seem to lose your ability to participate in conversations. What the hell happened to you?"

I had to say something at this point, or else Edward would think that I turned into a moron from a heartless bitch.

"I slept well Emmet."

Well, so clever of me right. Emmet doubled over in laughter mumbling something resembling like 'so weird, stucked with words' He was used to a talkative and social Bella, and it must have been really weird for him to see me like that. If he knew...

Suddenly, I felt really afraid. What if he knew? Would he tell Carlisle? I did not want it to cause any tension in work, or change their opinion about me. Would Edward ask Carlisle to get rid of me? After all the things, it would be hard for him to work with me too. Would he care enough?

I felt fear creep into me and my hands started to shake. I felt like crying. Way to go, Bella! Emmet noticed my weakened expression and turned towards me immediately becoming serios again.

"Bella, what is the matter? You look so pale."

Yeah, the matter. The matter was standing in front of me looking ablivious to anything. He was just smiling like he won the lottery, and it was freaking me out. And God damn it, he was so hot! How did he manage to get so hot anyway? This time the voice which interrupted my thoughts belonged to Edward.

"Chill down, Emmet. We went to high school together and she must be remembering our happy old days" He turned to look at me with a smirk and continued "Right, Bella?"

I swallowed a huge lump and managed to nod my head. With that, Edward got out of the door leaving Emmet and me alone. He let out a whistle.

"Wow, that was awkward. I guess you did not have a happy bond back then."

I snorted very loudly. Understatement of the century.

"Yeah, we did not get along well."

He put his large hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"Don't worry. Eddie is a good guy. I am sure he won't let a couple of teenage drama affect your business relationship. After all, you're freaking adults."

He smiled a toothy grin and I cracked a slight smile too. He squeezed my shoulder before letting go. Just as he was about to go, he turned back.

"And don't forget the dinner. Tonight, 8 p.m."

God damn it! Dinner! I promised Carlisle and Emmet that I would eat dinner with them in their house in an attempt to celebrate the coming of our new editor. I was sure I was the last person he would want to celebrate his coming. My head started spinning and I sat down couch slowly. Tears were streaming down freely now. To an outsider, it might seem stupid, but it was so important for me. I let my past mistakes determine my life and now they could not let me go. Whenever I felt alive or joyous, something reminded me. A song, a movie or a word. But this time, it was different. It was a person. It was Edward and I was stucked with him.

I did not know how I made it, but somehow it was 5 p.m., and I was on my way home. I rushed towards elevators praying God to prevent any encounter with Edward. God must have pitied me, because I did not see him. I was too nervous to drive, but I did not have a choice, so I got behind the steering wheel with shaking hands. On my way home, I thought about calling the Cullens and telling them I could not make tonight. I did not want to upset them, but I had no choice. At work, I could deal with the grief and embaressment that seeing Edward would bring, but I could not deal with it also outside.

My drive lasted twenty five minutes, because of my turttle speed. Unlocking my door, I directly walked into my room, slipped out of my heels and jeans, and threw myself onto bed. Traitor tears were ready to fall down again, but I refused to cry. It made nothing to improve the situation other than hurting my eyes and making my face swell. I must have fallen asleep, because I felt a gentle poking after a while.

"Is it my job to wake you up, Bella. Get up. You need to get ready. Dinner, remember?"

I gronaed and opened my eyes to see Alice. She was sitting on my bed Indian style and eating ice cream. It was her favorite activity. Sitting on my bed and eating ice cream and barking fashion orders when I got ready for a special event, but this time we would consume that ice cream together. I pulled the spoon out of her hands and took a bite before speaking.

"I am not going. I am just calling Cullens to say sorry."

I made an attemt to grab my phone, but she snatched it out of my hands. Her eyes were big and she was looking like I was insane.

"Why, Bella? Are you sick?"

Of course she knew that I was not sick, she was just trying to make me think reasonable. She would say if I was healthy enough to go out, I needed to go. End of the discussion. Period.

"No, Alice. I am not sick."

My voice cracked slightly and she immediately noticed. She looked into my eyes for a long time before she narrowed her eyes, so I knew that she realized that I had been crying. She immediately went into mother hen mode.

"Have you been crying? Why? Did something happened? Is it the new editor? Is he an asshole? If he is, you should definitely report him to Carlisle..."

I reached and put my hand over her mouth effectively silencing her. She nodded her head to say that she would shut up from now on and I leaned back again pulling my hand.

"Yeah, I met the editor. He was so hot and he made me melt when I first saw him."

Alice's eyes went as big as saucers and she started bouncing. She was not used to me finding boys hot. Hell, I was not used to either. She waited patiently for me to continue.

"Anyway, when I offered my hand he did not take it and he said he kinda knows me."

She stopped bouncing. She knew that I did not like it when people from my past came into my life. I was just 24 years old and I had spent most of my life in Forks, so nothing good could come from meeting people from my past again.

"He knows you from Forks?"

I looked at Alice's eyes and nodded. I whispered.

"From high school."

She pulled me into her arms and shook before speaking deteminedly.

"You should not let this affect you anymore Bella. It is just riddiculous. I know you are feeling guilty, but don't let that guilt eat you away. It was long ago. You were a teenager. He will understand."

I wished it had been as easy as she made it sound, but it was not. She knew nothing. After a few minutes of silence, she grabbed my arms to make me get out of bed, but I resisted. She frowned and sighed.

"Bella, don't be difficult. You cannot avoid him. You are working together."

I knew that she would insist on all night, so I decided to tell the truth. I never told her about Edward, because honestly I never remembered Edward till today.

"Alice, there is something you don't know."

She sat on the bed again and hooked her arm around mine.

"Then, tell me sweetie."

It was now or never. She was my best friend and she had a right to know. And I needed to tell someone. Remembering all the things in detail made my heart ache and I really needed to talk ablout it.

"It was the year before you moved into town. Edward was in my chemistry class. He was a scrawny kid with huge glasses and unkempt hair. I never paid attention to his face, anyway. So, Imagine my shock, when I saw him today, built, grown up and sexy as hell "

Alice smiled and nodded for me to continue.

"Anyway, one day he forgot his gym bag in locker room and George took it to return to the sender. We were not dating back then. When he realized it belonged to Edward Masen, the nerd of the school, he opened it and looked at it. I did not stop him. I found it funny back then. We laughed at his clothes, his underwear, every little thing in that bag."

I could not stop the tears and Alice wiped them for me.

"George found a notebook. It was full of drawings, my face to be more specific. He drew my face everywhere on that notebook , Alice. "

Alice seemed thoughtful and I was sure she pretty much guessed what was coming.

"We found it too funny. The nerd was in love with me. George came up with a plan. When I think about this now, it is so disgusting, but back then I thought George was a genious."

I looked at Alice again to read her expression, but she only did seem curious, so I continued even if it hurt.

"George put his bag to locker room. Rest of the week , I started to make small talks with Edward. He seemed so shocked and shy, and it entertained me and my so called friends a lot. At the end of the week, I made him believe that I liked him and he was really happy and told me he loved me."

I felt an ache remembering his face when he said he loved me. I had not paid attention back then, but it managed to get into my mind now. He looked so happy, so joyful. My tears started to fall down faster and Alice handed me a tissue smiling. She knew what was coming and she did not even flinch.

"So, I asked him out and he said yes. Actually he said no first, claiming that he needed to ask. Then he asked me and I said yes."

Alice laughed out loud and said "Such a boy". I forced myself to smile and continued.

"We arranged a date and of course I did not show up. Instead of me, my friends went and took photos of him waiting all alone sitting on a bench with daisies in his hand."

I started to sob at this point and Alice was rubbing my back in a calling manner.

"That photos were all over the school the next day. People laughed at him and called him stupid to think that Isabella Swan would actually go out with him. He was so emberassed, Alice, and I did not nothing to watch and laugh with people. "

Alice opened her mouth to say something, probably something like "It was past Bella, I am sure he has gotten over it a long time ago" to make me feel better even if I did not deserve, but that was not the whole story. I stopped Alice and she looked at me incredulously telling with her eyes that she could not believe it was not all.

"At the end of that day, when I was about to get in my car,Edward came next to me to ask why I did what I did. I needed to go somewhere that day and I was in a rush, so it irritated me that he stood in front of me demanding. George was overly protective of me, so when he saw Edward was trying to talk to me, he came behing him and grabbed his wrist. When Edward turned abruptly, his other hand hit George's shoulder and that was all. George did beat him so badly, and I just watched.

I was bawling my eyes out. My vision was blurry, but I was able to see Alice's expression. She had questions in her mind that she wanted to ask. She was holding them back not to hurt me. I wiped my eyes and turned to Alice.

"Just ask, Al."

She grinned sheepishly and hugged me with all her might.

"What happened after? I mean to Edward, to George."

"Edward did not come to school for a few days, and when he came back, he looked fine physically at least. He had a bruised eye, swollen lip and he was limping a little bit. At the end of that year, he moved, and I quickly forgot about him. I did not even feel guilty.. I cannot believe myself now!"

I sighed loudly and continued.

"George had a few days of detention, other than that he was in no trouble. His dad was a pretty big man around Forks... Sooo, that's all Ali. Do you still think I should go?"


	3. Chapter 3

_She grinned sheepishly and hugged me with all her might._

"_What happened after? I mean to Edward, to George."_

"_Edward did not come to school for a few days, and when he came back, he looked fine physically at least. He had a bruised eye, swollen lip and he was limping a little bit. At the end of that year, he moved, and I quickly forgot about him. I did not even feel guilty.. I cannot believe myself now!"_

_I sighed loudly and continued._

"_George had a few days of detention, other than that he was in no trouble. His dad was a pretty big man around Forks... Sooo, that's all Ali. Do you still think I should go?"_

Chapter Three

BPOV

Alice was playing with my fingers while humming to herself. She still did not gave an answer to my question, but I knew she was thinking. I also knew I was not going to dinner tonight no matter what she would say. She may be pushy, but I was the epitome of stubbornness.

"I think you should go."

I did not believe what she said and just stared at her with an open mouth. After all the things I told her, she still told me to go? After I confessed how hot I found this new version of Edward, she still told me to go? But why? To humiliate myself further... She saw the questions in my eyes.

"Bella, you should go because you cannot avoid him forever"she said smiling. Yeah, but I still did not want to go. I was too afraid to face Edward outside of our work building.

"I know I have to see him at work, but it would be better if I did not see him outside."

She rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable a little bit on my bed.

"You know you are not believeing what you are saying either. You have to face him, you have to communicate him,honey. Not just when you were working. Your boss is his uncle and he will be everywhere from now on."

She was right, but I did not have the guts to admit it to her. I really did not know what to do. I had hurt him so bad in high school, now it was his turn to hurt me, and I did not know why but I just felt like he would break me so much. A part of me knew that I deserved every bad thing he could say or do to me, but the other part of me wanted him to forget everything and talk to me, maybe like me. I closed my eyes to stop my growing headache and opened my mouth to tell Alice I wanted to sleep, but she beat me .

"Open your eyes!"

She shook me and I felt like my brain was bursting.

"You are going, Bella. You need to stop acting childishly and face it. You need to talk to him and apologize."

I stopped her with my hand. Was she insane?

"Apologize? Alice, I could not even form a sentence today when he was in my room. He must be thinking I am a moron. I just can not go. I can't talk to him."

Now she was looking at me with bored eyes. Great, I managed to tire her out with my problems finally.

"How can I talk to him anyway? Would he want to listen? Why would he want to listen?"

Alice's bored expression changed to a loving one immediately.

"You will feel better if you talk to him, Bella. And if he don't want to listen, it will be his problem. You'll say "I tried, but he did not." So it will be good."

I wish it was that easy, but Alice was right. I needed to go. I loved my job and I did not want him to think that I was taking it for granted, afterall the dinner was work related. Then, I would talk to him and say sorry. I knew we would not be friendly, but maybe we could be civil. I could do that. With a determination on my face that made Alice giggle, I rose out of bed and headed to my closet to find something to wear, but suddenly Edward came to my mind. The photos of him that were taken when he was waiting for me..

I felt all the determination inside me vanish. Why had I done that to him? Why? I just sat down on the edge of bed again and started to wept for the hundreth time. I felt a movement and saw Alice standing in front of me her hands on her hips.

"You're killing me here,Bella! Just get ready."

She seemed thoughtful for a minute and I averted my gaze from her. I had better things to do other than watching her, better things like drowning myself in sorrow.

"You're so lucky I love you. I am coming with you. Now, go get dressed."

She showed me my closet as if I was a dog and I could not help but chuckle, but as soon as her words registered in to my mind, I stopped laughing. Did she said she was coming with me?

"You're coming with me? why?"

"Considering how much you wept tonight, yeah I am coming with you. I will slap you if you start to wail in front of Edward" she said with laughter, but I did not find it funny. It was possible for me to cry in front of him. I never was the one to stop her tears. However, I felt grateful that Alice was coming with me. I stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you Alice, and I am pretty sure I will cry."

She laughed loudly and swatted my ass. When she saw my sour expression, she laughed more.

"Sorry, I should not have touched your virgin ass. "

I started to laugh with her and shooed her. I needed to compose myself and got dressed, but first I needed to take a shower to wash all the sweat and tears. I stripped down to my undergarments and looked myself in the mirror. I looked too bad with swollen eyes and a red face, but I knew Alice would take care of this problem with make up. I showered quickly and went to my closet to find something appropriate to wear. My closet had two parts, one Alice approved and one Bella approved. Since it was kind of a special occasion, I started to search among dresses which were Alice approved. Finally, I found some white dress with blue flowers on it and put it on. It was knee length and showed a little bit of clevage, so I approved it too. After blow drying my hair, I decided to leave it free and just wore a white simple headband.

Minutes later, Alice came in wearing a gray dress with black stillettos.

"Wow, you look hot, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes as she started to do my makeup. I never looked hot. Once upon a time, I had believed stupidly that I was pretty, but I now knew I wasn't actually. I was ordinary with brown hair and brown eyes and a ghostly pale skin. The gorgeous one was Alice. She had naturally black hair and blue eyes and her face was so cute with dimples.

After she finished my makeup, I looked less like I had cried my eyes out. I said I looked Ok, but Alice reprimanded me. According to her, I looked smoking hot. Just as we were about to go outside of our apartment, I had another panick attack, but she dragged me outside.

Normally, I never let her drive my car because of her stupid speed addiction, but I had no other choice since I would not drive with shaking hands and legs. I took full breaths on our way making Alice laugh.

"Stop breathing like you are about to give birth" she said laughing. But I could not help it, and continued breathing.

Ten minutes later, we were in front of Cullen's home and Alice was pulling my arm to make me get out of the car. I hoped that anyone was not wathcing us from the big windows of the house while we were struggling. Finally she gave up and stomped her feet like a five year old.

"Really mature, Bella."

I unwillingly got out of the car and she put her arm around my waist. Just as we arrived the front door, it opened and revealed a smiling Emmet.

"Are you lesbian or what Bella?"

I looked at Emmet with questioning eyes, but he was looking at Alice like he was undressing her with his eyes and then he was looking at my waist. Alice started to laugh and I immediately got rid of Alice's arm which was now nearing up my boobs.

"Are you a perv or what Emmet?"

Emmet laughed out loud, but he never took his gaze away from Alice. They were staring each other unabashedly. Alice finally averted her eyes and offered her hand to Emmet who took it and kissed it. I tried so hard not to roll my eyes, or laugh, because it was so comical. The tiniest girl and the biggest guy ever looking at each other all hypnotized.

"I am Alice, Bella's girlfriend."

I turned my head so quickly towards Alice that it hurt. Alice looked at Emmet's bewildered and my angry face and started to giggle.

"Come on Bella, I am just joking around."

I rolled my eyes and Emmet gave a sigh of relief.

"As much as being you lesbian is hot, I prefer you straight, Alice. I'm Emmet."

Alice blushed and giggled. Great, my best friend and my second boss were looking at each other weirdly right now. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind, and I looked up to see Edward. All my blood rushed to my face and I felt extremely nervous. Alice saw my expression and immediately understood that he was Edward.

"Emmet, stop being rude and invite them inside. Esme and Carlisle are waiting."

He turned and smiled Alice and nodded towards me without a smile. Something inside me burned and it hurt too much, but my brain was screaming "YOU DESERVE IT!" It was so ridiculous expecting him to smile me anyway.

Emmet gestured us inside and Carlisle greeted us warmly. When Alice introduced herself and said she was sorry if she was disturbing, Carlisle simply shook his head and kissed Alice's hand. Like father like son. Of course Carlisle's intention was far away from Emmet's. When we settled down in living room, a pretty woman with caramel hair came inside and from the look I saw in Carlisle's eyes, I understood that she was Esme, his wife. I heard too much about her, but it was the first time I saw her. She greeted us warmly and announced that dinner is ready.

I never looked at Edward while sitting in the living room, but as we were sitting around the table, curiosity got the best of me and I look at him. He was laughing something Emmet said and his eyes were shining mischieviously. I felt so guilty that I found him attractive. There was no way that he would find me still attractive after all and I would suffer in silence. Nevertheless, it was my turn to suffer. It was Karma's way to make me suffer.

Make Edward insanely hot

Make them work under the same roof

Make Isabella drool after Edward while he did not even give a damn...

Yeah,it was exactly Karma's plan. Maybe it was my atonement.

I turned my head before Edward caught me staring at him. The conversation was not nervous thanks to Alice and Esme. They hit it off instantly and were talking non stop. As Edward were picking on his salad, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"So Bella, Emmet told me you went to high school with Edward? You were living in Forks, then?"

Edward dropped his fork and looked at me with a strange expression as Alice stopped talking immediately. I did not knew what to say. I felt my face starting to burn, so I knew I was blushing. I inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath before Alice came into my rescue again.

"Yes, she was living in Forks. I moved to Forks after Edward moved out, so I never saw him."

She smiled Edward with an innocent expression and huge eyes with warning. I knew the meaning of this smile: "Don't mess with Bella!" Edward did not seem to care though. He took a sip from his wine and looked at Carlisle who was looking at us as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"I never saw you either Alice, but I am quite familiar with Bella. We lived in the same town for years after all."

He smiled deviously at me and I wanted to vanish, just evaporate. Alice held my hand under the table to support me while Esme asked question after question all of which Edward answered with a smirk on her face. After she learned from Edward that we were not friends back then and we almost never talked, she gave up asking questions and I gave a sigh of relief. There was no way that I could be able to answer her questions without blushing or stuttering. How could you say a woman that you played with her sister's son's feelings without seeing cruel? No way..

After dinner, Alice started to have a heated conversation about Sims 3 with Emmet. Apperantly, they were both addicted to the game and they talked about it as if it was the greatest thing in the world. Of course Alice played that game insanely, but Emmet? It made me want to laugh and roll my eyes at the same time. I peeked at Carlisle and Esme and found them whispering each other's ears and I immediately averted my gaze. Looking at Edward, I saw that he was fiddling with his phone, and for the first time in the evening, he looked somewhat nervous.

I knew I had to talk to him, there was no escape. It was for my own good. I did not want to postpone the inevitable so that I would not chicken out later. I gave myself a pep talk and stood up with shaky legs. It was time to put big girl panties. I walked next to him and cleared my throat awkwardly. He immediately stopped whatever he was doing with his phone and looked at me. His expressive green eyes almost made me run away. They were frustrated and maybe scared... Him being scared of me made my knees even weaker. He deserved an apology. He deserved to know that I would never bother him again like that. It was time to be a big girl...

"Edward, can we talk?"...

_**What do you think about Alice and Emmet as a pair? **___

_**Thank you for reading...**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Edward, can we talk?"..._

Chapter 4

My hands were trembling and my voice was shaky when I uttered the words that I dreaded the worst, but somehow something inside me was telling that everything would be better than I expected in the end. Just because I apologized, he would not be friendly with me; I was aware of that, though, but I guess I was hopeful even if I had no right to be.

Edward's expression was strange when he stood up and walked outside of the room,yet he headed towards balcony so that we could have privacy. Now that I knew I had no other choice but to speak to him, I felt so vulnerable. We would be alone, no George, no Alice. Not that I wanted George to be with me, he was an asshole. With every step we took towards balcony, my heart beat more and more furiously. I started to breathe in and out just like I did in the car as we came here to calm myself down a little. That breathe exercise always worked for me, but it was not the same with Edward situation. My heart continued to go crazy causing me to get irritated, close my eyes and inhale more air than usual.

Edward suddenly stopped, so before I had a chance to open my eyes and make my body stop,I bumped into his back. I mean I literally bumped into his back with my nose pressing against his jacket and my arms around his waist to prevent knocking two of us to the floor. It happened all so fast,so my head was spinning a little bit, but it was nothing when it compared to my shame. We stood there for a few seconds none of us moving,but eventually he cleared his throat and I forced my arms to losen their grip on his waist.

I did not know how I managed to took notice of his sinfully beautiful scent or how right it felt when my arms hugged him considering the situation I was in, but I noticed and I did not want to let him go. Something inside me was burning with need. I needed to be close to him again. Seeing I was being an ass, I mentally lectured myself to get a grip and took a step back.

He continued to walk as if nothing happened and I followed him like a puppy. A puppy with an extremely red face. Once we were seated in the balcony, I closed my eyes again and let the cool wind do its wonders on my red face. He cleared his throat again making me realize how stupid I was being. First, I asked him to talk, and then I literally bumped into his back succesfully groping him at the same time and now I was just sitting with closed eyes without talking.

When I opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me questioningly and once again I lost myself on those green pools. How could I not see the beauty of his eyes before? They were so innocent yet so captivating. How could I do those things to him? How could I not see the angelic beauty of him? He must really hate me... And, I knew it was too late to make any difference, but I wanted him to like me. So much... I wanted to see him smile at me like he smiled at Cullens during dinner. I never wanted something so bad in that exact moment, but I was painfully aware of its impossibility. He had given me that chance, and I had ruined it without thinking.

He puffed and rolled his eyes clearly showing that he was irritated at me for being silent and gawking at him without uttering a word. I swallowed and I looked into his eyes again before speaking. My heart was deliriously beating at that point, but my brain screaming prasises at me for being bold. It was now or never.

" You must be wondering why I wanted to talk" My voice sounded strange to my ears,but I continued. " I just wanted to..."

He cut me off with his hand before I had a chance to say anything else.

"I know Isabella, I know. You just wanted to apologize." He said rolling his eyes and suddenly he smiled, but it was not the smile he gave when we sat during dinner with Cullens, it was cold and harsh and it made tears pool around my eyes. "I know you want to apologize. You work with me, your boss is my uncle, so of course you want to apologize. But ask me, does it mean anything to me? Ask me!"

His voice was dripping venom. I wanted to run away and hide from him, but at the same time I wanted to hug him and say I am sorry. Of course, he thought I just wanted to apologize him because of my job. To tell the truth, I really wanted no awkwardness in work, but it was not the only reason I was apologizing. I wanted him to know that I changed and I was really regretful, so I had to voice my plea.

"Yes, I want to apologize. I am so sorry. Very truly sorry..." Talking was too hard when his dark green eyes were staring at me, but I continued. "But,I am not saying this because we work together or because Carlisle is your uncle."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. Why did he roll those beautiful eyes so often anyway?

"I am saying this because I am really sorry about what I did. I was stupid and you did not deserve it. You do not deserve it... You may not believe me. I cannot blame you. If I were you, I would not trust myself either."

With that, I stood up shakily and attempted to go inside only to be stopped by Edward. He grabbed my arm and something inside me burned again causing me to gasp. He let go of my arm and started tugging his hair with that hand.

"I do not know if you are sincere, and it does not matter. Your appology does not matter,Isabella. It was years ago and I got over it, but it does not mean that you can apologize and everything can be perferct. Got it?"

He was looking into my eyes and his gaze was making me uncomfortable. My apology did not mean anything to him, I did not mean anything to him... Anything at all. I knew it would be that way from the very start, but it hurt to hear it from him. It hurt like a bitch. Just as I thought I could not seem more poor, one traitor tear found its way and rolled down my cheek. I tried to wipe it before he saw, but my try was in vain. He saw it and his gaze softened a little bit.

"Look, Isabella I am not going to say anything to Carlisle or Emmet. It was long ago and it is not related to our work. However, I'll be watching you. If you do anything to harm me or Cull..."

I stopped him before he had a chance to complete.

"I am different, I swear. I would never do anything like that again." He nodded his head and averted his gaze from me. I knew I had to ask, so words kind of spilled out of me.

"You don't believe me when I say I am apologizing because I really regret what I did to you, right?"

My voice was weak, but I did not care. I was extremely weak. It was the hardest conversation I had ever had, and the fact that he did not even believe me hurt so bad. He stopped for a second and then gave the answer that caused my eyes to open the floodgates.

"I don't believe you."

I started bawling in front of him like a baby and he did not even flinch. Maybe, he thought I was crying intentionally so that he would believe me and forgive me.

"Isabella, no need to be childish. You cannot expect me to hug you and be your friend. I will not bother you at work, so chill down. I know you're great at your job and Carlisle and Emmet like you, but you do not have the right to want anything else from me, especially forgiveness."

With that he headed inside and I stood alone there wind whipping my face wildly. Tears were streaming down my face. He would not be a problem for me and he would basically ignore me. It was the best solution for our situation, but somehow it was not enough. I was oddly attracted to him and I wanted him to like me. I knew I did not even deserve what he offered let alone more.

I did not know how long I stood there, but when I finally went inside, it was nearly 11 p.m. I took careful steps and sat next to Alice who immediately noticed the state of my face. Actually everyone in the room noticed and now they were staring at me expecting me to say something or maybe burst into tears again. Finally, Emmet caved and asked what happened. I was lucky because someone rescued me again, but this time my savior was not Alice. It was Edward..

"We talked about Forks, and she is a little bit sentimental. She misses old days."

I did not know whether I should cry or laugh at the abnormality of the situation. She misses old days? Really? If Edward's aim was to hurt me, he achieved it. His words stung and I felt myself tear up once again. This time Alice saved me and it was proper. She literally dragged me out of the house saying it was too late. We said goodbye to everyone and got into my car.

Once we were in car and far away enough not to see them, I literally let go and sobbed soundly while Alice just drove. I cried and cried and scream a little bit, but Alice said nothing. She knew I needed to calm down completely, so she did not harass me with questions.

Sometime later we were home, and all I wanted to do was sleep. However Alice had different ideas apparently. She dragged me to the kitchen and put a glass of water on the counter in front of me. I did not realize how I thirsty I was until I drank half of the water with one gulp. How could she know what I need every time better than me? She sat on the counter eating chips. She may be tiny, but tonight she ate as much as Emmet much to everyone's astonishment other than me. I was used to her eating habits. She always ate a lot, and she managed to stay thin. However after all the things she ate tonight,I really wondered how she could eat chips right now.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked she with a mouthful of chips.

"How can you still eat?" I asked causing her to roll her eyes.

"Dunno. I just wanted to eat chips. Is it a crime?"

I just laughed and we stayed silent for a few more minutes. She broke the silence.

"Carlisle and Esme are nice people,and Emmet is hot. I would totally do him"

Her statement made me snort. Unlike me,she had a sex life, and after she broke up her long term boyfriend last spring, it really got colorful. Of course, she was not a slut, but she had a few one night stands saying she needed to be sexed up occasionally. Even the thought that she wanted to sleep with Emmet disturbed me. I wanted to seperate my personal life from my work life, but they did blend in anyway. First, by my wailing after Edward with every chance I got, and now Alice. But I knew I could not say anything about this to Alice, so I just decided to warn her. Just as I opened my mouth to talk, she spoke.

"I know what you are going to say honey. Don't worry if I fuck Emmet, it will not affect your work or the twisted relationship between you and Edward."

"How can everyone guess what I will say before I have a chance to open my mouth tonight?" I said without thinking. She just smiled and shrugged.

"Because your face and eyes are screaming when you have to say something that you do not want to say, so I just tried my luck. Who else guessed?"

So, I told her everything. She just sat and listen without saying anything. After I finished,she spoke.

"You are,my friend, officially screwed" she said still chewing loudly. "You apperantly like him, and you have every right to do. He is gorgeous, but you have to take what he offer and stay there. At least for now. "

Like him? Did I like him? He was perfect and his eyes made me forget everything else happening around me, but did I like him?

"I don't know if I like him, Al. He is beautiful, this is true, and I am kind of attracted at him, but I just don't know."

"Kind of attracted, my ass" she said snorting louldy. "You were practically drooling. You got it bad honey, but you have no choice other than acting as he asked you to. "

I sighed loudly making her giggle. "Do not be such a drama queen. You apologized. It is a fucking huge step, and now you are talking even if it's work related or so. He's going to see how awesome you are soon. I know it."

I giggled too. "How do you know it? Are you a fortune teller or something?"

"Kind of" she said yawning. I was sleepy too, so I kissed Alice on the cheek and headed to my room, but my shoe got caught on something and I fell down on my knees flashing my underwear to Alice in the process. She started to laugh and I just sat on the floor glaring at her. She finally attempted to help me, but she could not contain herself and continued giggling. I stood up by myself muttering under my breath how I managed to made an ass out of myself two times a day.

"Did you say two times? When did you fall?"

Of course Alice heard. I swear this girl had got vampire hearing or something. I blushed looking down at my feet and I told her how I bumped into Edward. She was laughing so hard when I finished telling that she got tears in her eyes.

"Only you, Bella, only you" she managed to say between her laughter. "It is a shame you did not flash your underwear to him, though. Those lacy pair might get him worked up." She was definitely crying now, so I decided it was really time to go to bed. I managed to go to my bedroom without falling or stumbling. I changed quickly into my pijamas and went to bed. A few minutes later, the door opened and Alice came in.

"Do you want to make fun of me a little bit more?"

"No, sweetie." She hopped into my bed and sat down in Indian style. "Sorry if I offend you. I just wanted to say goodnignt." She smiled at me and I just smiled back thanking God that I had Alice as my best friend. She leaned down and kissed my cheek. There was one question that was bothering me and I wanted to ask before she went to bed, so I kind of asked it before she went her room.

"Alice, do you really think Edward might actually see that I really changed someday? I mean do you think.., umm is there a possibility that he might like me?"

I knew I sounded miserable, but I needed to hear what she really thought. I wanted Edward to realize I was not that stupid little bitch anymore, and I wanted him to like me, even if as just friends.

"Of course, he will see Bella. He must be blind not to see. Just be patient, ok? I am going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Thank you. Night, Alice."

She left me alone with my thoughts. My brain was literally killing me making me remember Edward's face from our high school days. Everytime I closed my eyes, his face appeared smiling. Was he really that happy that I agreed to go out with him? For the millionth time, I asked myself why did I do something that stupid, and again I could not give any answers other than 'Because, I was an ass."

He changed a lot. He was not as built as he was now back in high school, and he was wearing glasses. I had never noticed the unique color of his eyes before. Maybe because of the glasses and his unkempt and long hair or maybe because I simply did not care enough to look. What wouldn't I give to turn back to high school days and change everything for better?

My mind was working overload making sleeping impossible. All I could think about was Edward and it did not help me to sleep either. I reached towards my nightstand to grab my ipod thinking that maybe a little music would help me to sleep well. I did not look at the song titles and listened to a few songs which played randomly while forcing myself to sleep. A familiar tune started and I smiled realizing that it was Coldplay, however I did not recognize the song. By the time I recognized the song, it was too late.

_The green eyes_

_Yeah, the spotlight shines upon you_

_And how could anybody deny you_?

I really did not want to cry, but I cried anyway. I listened to the song till it ended and then turned off my ipod and buried myself under the covers. I chanted inside while I waited for the sleep to come.

_The green eyes_

_You're the one I wanted to find _

_And anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their minds..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I really did not want to cry, but I cried anyway. I listened to the song till it ended and then turned off my ipod and buried myself under the covers. I chanted inside while I waited for the sleep to come._

_The green eyes_

_You're the one I wanted to find _

_And anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their minds..._

Chapter 5

For the first time in years, I woke up before the annoying sound of my alarm clock, and it had everything to do with the loud music coming from our little living room. Gathering the clues, the music, the smell of something burning and Alice's loud curses in between, I understood that Alice was cooking breakfast. It was always the same when she decided to cook, which was really rare Thank God. She always started cheerfully with music and wide open curtains, but after ten minutes or so she always but always became frustrated with what was doing, and the usual result was a slightly angry Alice and burned pancakes. I never understood why she kept trying to cook while she knew she was so bad at it, but it was Alice to you. She wanted to do everything.

After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes and thinking of excuses to ditch the work, I finally relented to the sensible side of me and got out of bed. I had to see Edward, so what? Big deal, of course not. I was a 23 year old big girl and I could manage it….. I did not even believe myself for a second when chanting those in my head.

After showering and putting on a black dress with black flat shoes, I was ready to go. Entering the kitchen, I saw the biggest mess. Alice finally did outdone herself in the field of shitty cooking. The counters were covered with milk and the pancakes were looking like coals in the pan. When she saw me she jumped and run to her bedroom screaming at the same time.

"Bella, could you please clean up a little bit? I must get dressed. pretty please!?"

I laughed at her and started cleaning our miserable kitchen which managed to stay intact after one of Alice's disastrous cooking experiments. I wiped the counters and tossed the pancakes into the trash can. Just as I was about to crack a few eggs to make an easy omelette, Alice came into room with full make up and hair as well as dressing nicely. She was expert in this area. She could even get ready with her eyes closed and I was so lucky to live with her, since she always came to my aid when I had fashion crises.

We ate breakfast while I made fun of Alice for her kitchen disaster. But the truth,I would not think of a better way to start the day. She managed to distract me by almost destroying our kitchen, because I did not sat and thought Edward all through morning. However, now as I was sitting in my car driving, he was the only thing in my mind. Even the thought of seeing him at work made me worry too much, let alone talking to him or working on a Project with him. I knew he said he would not bother me, but him saying this bothered me more than I could explain. Did I want him to bother me? Dunno… I realized that I was again wanting more than I deserved, so I told my mind shut the fuck up.

Emmet's booming laughter welcomed me when I got out of elevators. He was laughing something, probably something Edward said, because he seemed amused too. I did not want to be seen, so I tried to sneak into my Office. Unfortunately, Emmet saw me before I could even take a step.

"Bellaa, good morning!" he said beaming like a crazy man. He resembled Alice so much that even the thought of them as a couple made me want to go and hide. How could you stand two people extremely smiley and energetic all the time?

"Hi, Emmet. Good morning." My eyes found Edward's and I started a mental battle about if I should say good morning to him too. He clearly indicated that he only wanted a Professional relationship, but saying stuff like good morning would not be inappropriate I thought. People said that to each other all the time. So I gathered my courage and cursed myself at the same time for being such a coward before saying good morning to him, too. If he was surprised, he managed to hide it. Maybe, he did not even see it as something important as I saw. Yeah, he certainly did not spend hours thinking about me, so it was not a big deal for him. Just a good morning…

After answering a few silly questions of Emmet and trying to ignore Edward at the same time, but failing miserably, I got into my Office and took a deep breath. So, it would be like that from now on. We would be in the same room and ignore each other. Even if it was more than I could ask for, I felt my heart ache. My logical side took control immediately again and rebuked my sentimental side; 'You should be thankful that he is not telling Emmet and Carlisle.' I really should be thankful, but…

I dismissed those thoughts out of my mind and started working. However, thirty minutes later I found myself thinking about him again. I groaned loudly and started to bang my head to my desk. Maybe physical violence would help me to think straight , right? The third time, my head really started to hurt, and a knock on my door saved me from myself. God, when did I get so stupid? The door opened and revealed a smiling Emmet. I could not help but smile, too.

"What are you doin, Belly?" he said as he sat down ignoring my sour face. Belly? He knew I hated nicknames and he was enjoying this moment so much.

"Do not call me Belly, Emmy!"

"Why not? You can call me Emmy. It does not matter, though." He said laughing.

I suddenly wondered why he came into my Office. Did Edward say anything? Did he tell him? They were pretty close, they were cousins after all.. I started to get panicked and did not understand a word Emmet said. He was now looking at me intently trying to understand what my problem was.

"Bella, you ok?" he asked with a soft tone and I understood that moment that Edward did not tell him anything. Emmet could be a big teddy bear, but he was extremely protective towards the ones he loved and he would not be talking with me that soft if he knew.

"Yes, I am good, just a headache. What were you saying?"

His face lightened again immediately and he started bouncing his leg up and down. Why the hell he was so nervous? Before I had a chance to open my mouth and ask, he practically shouted at me the words.

"Is Alice seeing anyone!?"

To say that I was mortified would be an understatement. He said the words so loud and fast that I wondered if I heard them correct for a second, but there was no chance I heard wrong. A few seconds later, I heard a low chuckle coming from someone, Edward to be more specific.

"So smooth, Cullen. Shouting, so smooth." He said shaking his head.

"What? I am fucking nervous here Eddie." Emmet was beet red, and I was shocked to see him embrassed. "And what the fuck are you doing there? Eavasdropping us?"

It was Edward's turn to look ashamed and Emmet was grinning from ear to ear.

"THe door was open, and you were shouting, so sue me!" said Edward and headed to his Office.

Just I was about to start drooling over Edward's ass , Emmet made me realize that he was waiting for an answer with a loud cough.

"No, Emmet. She is single. "

Emmet hissed a loud 'YES' making me jump on my seat. He was acting really weird. I had never seen him so nervous and giddy about a girl before, so he must really like Alice.

"Thanks Bella. I really like her, you know. She is just so beautiful and she is cool. She knows she is beautiful, but she doesn't make a big deal of it, you know. She is just perfect. She is…"

I stopped Emmet. "I think I got an idea Emmet, so you can stop rambling." I said laughing. It was weird to see Emmet like this, but at the same time it was so sweet. I did not now what his intentions were with Alice and it was their business, but they would be cute. Annoyingly cute.

Alice had a problematic relationship when we were in collage and she did not have a serious relationship since then. Considering this, I had no idea whether she wanted to have a serious relationship with Emmet, but I had no idea what he wanted, either. I considered myself making a "What are your intentions with Alice?"" conversation and giggled. It would be weird, totally weird.

"You have my blessing, Emmet." I joked and he laughed out loud.

"Thank you Bella. It's just.. She is all I think about since yesterday, and not just fucking her, ya know? The way she smiles, her dimples.. God, I must sound like a girl now."

"Sorry, you already sounded like a giddy girl when you screamed at me asking if she was single." I said laughing and he scoffed, but a few seconds later he was chuckling too.

A few minutes later, Emmet went to his Office before this conversation became any more weird for both of us. I continued to read and take notes until my phone started ringing Alice's ringtone. It was nearly lunch time, and she was probably calling me for lunch plans.

"Hi, AL!"

"Hi Bellaa, guess what?" her voice sounded very cheerful.

"Just tell me Alice, you know I can never guess. "

She laughed out loud. "Emmet called me and invited me to lunch, but you're coming with us."

I stopped and thought about what she said for a second. Was she serious? I understood about the part about their meeting, but why was I going with them?

"Alice, For the love of God, why I am going with you? He called you. You! Not me!"

She laughed again making me feel frustrated.

"I know that silly, but I don't know what the wants from me and I don't know if it is something I can give to him , soo for a while I am just going to act like an ordinary friend until I understand him."

It was as clear as glass. She just wanted to fuck him, but he sounded like he wanted more on the phone, so she was undecided about what to do. She was gaining time by adding me their lunch plans. Poor Emmet…

"Al, do you think it is a good idea?"

She knew I understood what was going on inside her head and she sighed loudly.

"I don't know B, but he is just attracting me so much and I am scared that I am going to want more with him and get hurt finally."

I finally gave up after hearing her voice so sad. There was no way I could deny her anyway.

"Ok, I'll come. But, does he know that I'll come?"

"Yeah, I told him. He said it was cool. So I'll come there in ten minutes ok.?"

With that she hang up the phone and I just sat there, phone in my hand. At least, it would be fun. Lunch with Emmet and Alice.

After applying a little lipstick and fixing my hair a little bit, I decided to go and find Emmet to tell that it was not my idea to tag along their lunch. Of course, he wanted to spend time with Alice when he called, now he also had me as a bonus because of Alice. When I entered his room, I found him sitting with Edward who had an extremely furious expression. Apperantly, they were in the middle of an argument that Emmet was about to win, considering Edward's face. I cleared my throat and both of them looked at me.

"Ah, Bella. Is Alice here yet? Where do you think is appropriate for lunch.?" Emmet said smiling. He did not seem bothered by the fact that I was going with them, but I was determined to make it clear that I had not been given any choice but to go.

"Emmet, I know you prefer to stay alone with Alice, but she made me say yes, so.."

"It's more than ok, Bella. I am not going to lie; I would prefer to be alone with her, but she seems a little bit timid towards me. And it is so normal considering I called her immediately after we met, so it is Ok"

My mouth was wide open as I stared at Emmet. I did not know which part was the most surprising. Alice and timid? Alice being timid? That was ridiculuos. And how the hell Emmet could be so sensible and reasonable? The Emmet I knew should be trying to find a way to be alone with Alice. My shock doubled when Edward started to laugh.

"Fine, I called my mom and told her the situation, and she said Alice might be timid and also she may think it is a little early for her to be alone with me, so what? I am gonna ask her out properly anyway! " Emmet said with a furious expression. He was glaring at Edward, and Edward was laughing. I could not help myself but laugh a little bit. It was so cute that Emmet called Esme for advice.

After I ceased laughing, my traitor eyes started to roam over Edward's face while I waited Emmet to get ready. He was reading something intently. His eyes were squeezed and his lips were pouty. I found my stupid legs take a step towards him and I mentally shouted at myself. What the hell? But, he was so hot in white shirt and dark grey jeans, and not looking at that beauty was like a crime… Ok, I was nuts.

A few minutes later, Emmet was ready to go, but Edward surprised me by standing up as well. Was he coming with us, too? Emmet answered my inside question when he saw my questioning gaze on Edward.

"Eddie is coming with us, too. The fought against coming like you did, but I won." Said Emmet with a conceited expression and Edward punched his arm.

Suddenly, it came down crashing to me. Edward's expression when I entered the room… They were probably fighting over the lunch. He did not want to come because I would be there.. He did not even want to eat lunch with me. He did not even want to spend an hour with me. He despised me…

My mind was working in overdrive and I felt tears pooling into my eyes. Way to go! Just as I was about to shed my first stupid tear, Alice got out of elevators. I thanked my lucky stars, because she managed to distract me with her babbling and it was so fun to watch Emmet while he stared at Alice unabashedly.

Fifteen minutes later, we were seated in a cafe and Alice was talking non stop about the new collection that they were about to launch. She was a designer who loved her job to death and the fact that Emmet was listening to her intently was making him gain points in her head, I was sure.

We ordered our food, and Alice and Emmet continued to talk. To tell the truth, they tried really hard to have Edward and me to join the conversation, but I had nothing to say and apperantly Edward did not either. He just sat there sulking. I remembered Edward's furious face back in Emmet's room, and the fact that it was because of me was irritating me too much. Here again, I was disturbing him even though it was not intentionally. Just I was about to find an excuse to leave them, his phone rang loudly effectively gathering Emmet's attention.

"Is..." Before Emmet had a chance to complete his question, Edward nodded and stood up. He got out of the cafe and talked at least ten minutes before sitting down again. Emmet seemed curious and attempted to ask something for a few times, but Edward effectivelty ignored him.

Our lunch finally ended, or should I say torture, and we said goodbye to Alice. She kissed me on the cheek and whispered I love you. We walked in silence to work. The only noise was my panting because I was walking so fast to keep up with their long and fast steps. Edward realized my problem and hold onto Emmet's arm to stop him and they started to walk slower. I smiled to myself. Even if I made his lunch a torture for him, he stil thought me.

However, looking at their faces was enough for my smile to vanish. They were both brooding and Edward seemed furious about something. Was it about that phone call? I was so curious, but did not say anything. I was sure that I was the last person that Edward wanted to hear now anyway. When we get out of elevators, Edward simply headed towards his room without saying anything leaving Emmet and me standing awkwardly. I smiled Emmet and he returned it half heartedly. Even if I had no idea what it was, I knew something was going on, and the fact that Emmet went into Edward's room and locked the door proved my theory further.

There was nothing for me to do, so I went to my Office with questions in my mind…

Thank you for reading!

Reviews are appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

_I smiled Emmet and he returned it half heartedly. Even if I had no idea what it was, I knew something was going on, and the fact that Emmet went into Edward's room and locked the door proved my theory further._

_There was nothing for me to do, so I went to my Office with questions in my mind._

Chapter 6

After that horrendous lunch, I sat in my room reading through the manuscripts and munching a bag of pretzels. There was nothing to do in the office and it was officially the most boring day. Emmett locked himself in Edward's room and there were not any other people that I liked to talk other than Emmett anyway. I wondered if this was how it was going to be from now on. Would I be all alone in the office? Would Edward take Emmet's friendship from me.? The fact that I deserved that treatment did not mean that I liked it. I did not like being alone at this moment.

I was curious as hell at the same time. That phone call made Edward's already grumpy mood even grumpier. It even caused Emmett to shut up and sulk. I knew it was so stupid of me to wonder, yet I could not help it. Until the end of that day, I wrote possible scenarios in my head about the phone call. Maybe, it was work related and Emmet's mood fell because of it. But, weren't they supposed to tell me if it was work related with me working with them? Or.. Maybe, it was a some kind of family emergency that they needed to talk. Maybe, it was Edward's girlfriend or wife or something whom he had problems with, problems he told Emmett. Wait_! Girlfriend or wife?_ Even the thought of it made me ill and I fought with my eyes which were determined to tear up.

I definitely liked Edward too much even if it was in vain and there was no hope. Liking him was the most stupid thing I had ever done after bullying Edward in high school, yet I could not help myself. After restraining myself all those years from liking a man, my virgin self decided to get excited over the only man who was impossible to get. Did I mention I believed in karma? Yes, definitely karma.

An hour later, Edward's heard door opened and they finally stepped outside talking. I wanted to throw open my door to see Edward, but there was no need to make an ass out of myself. So I just sat and thought even if they did not pay me for thinking. At the end of the day, I was emotionally drained, so I wanted to go home and curl up on the couch with ice cream more than anything.

After managing to sneak out without getting caught by Emmet or Carlisle, I hurried up towards parking lot. It was not that I did not want to see them, but something inside me was screaming to go home as soon as possible after this day. Just as I was about to open up my car's door, I heard the voice of Edward. It was furious again and I felt myself freeze in my spot. Was he talking to me?

"How many times do I have to tell you this? You are fucking incapable of taking care of him! Fuck, you are even incapable of taking care of yourself!"

I turned around slowly to look at him and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that he was on phone again. However, the rage and sadness on his face made me want to hug him to calm him down. I smirked despite myself, because my hugging would only make him even more furious. What the hell he was talking about anyway? Who was incapable of taking care of whom?

"I'm coming to take him and that's tha final!" he growled and snapped his phone shut.

I knew I needed to get in my car and speed up, but my feet just could not move. I just stopped and stared at him stupidly until he realized me. His already furious face became even more furious and I swallowed. Yes Bella, you deserved it for spying on him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he nearly shouted making me jump. I did not know if I should yell at him in return or just get in the car. He approached me with fast steps and my breath got caught on my throat.

"Answer me! What the fuck? Are you spying on me now to get info for further pranks? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? Let me tell you something, Swan! It is not high school! And you are not the queen anymore!"

His words stung too bad, and I felt myself tear up. Before I managed to do something about them, a fat tear rolled down my cheek making me curse myself for being that weak.

"I was not listening to you on purpose. I was just getting in my car." I managed to croak out, but he did not seem affected by my tears or anyhing.

"Then, get in your fucking car and stop listening to my private conversations in the dark! Behind my back!" he said and headed towards a silver Volvo which I assumed his car leaving me alone in dark parking lot with tears streaming down my face.

I cried all the way back home cursing myself over and over again. Why the hell I did not get in my car and go while I had the chance? Maybe he was right, but it did not change the fact that it hurt to see him screaming at me in fury… I was hurt, but deep down inside me I knew that I deserved the screaming…

Alice was lounging in living room when I finally rushed inside continuing crying silently. She immediately saw my face, and it did not require her to be a fortune teller to tell that my tears were Edward related. I sat down next to her and snuggled at her side like a cat.

"What happened Bella?" she said with a frustrated tone. I could not blame her. I was being such a baby over this situation and she had every right to be frustrated. I told her everything in between my crying fits and she stroked my hair.

"What an asshole! How could he yell at you like that?" she nearly shouted when I told her all parking lot accident.

" I deserve it Alice, it just hurts too much and I do not want to like him, but my heart just goes overdrive when he is around. I am screwed!" I wailed making her chuckle a little bit, but it did not last long.

"Stop saying that! It was in high school and you apologized. He needs to grow up. He does not have the right to scream at you just because you are happened to be in the same place when he is having an important conversation! It is so fucking childish! And the lunch Bella! I nearly strangled him with my hands. What the hell with that sour and agonized expression? You fucking apologized! He needs to get over it. How old is he, anyway? Five?..He.."

I put my hand on Alice's mouth to make her stop, because she seemed determined to go on and on. She tried to pry my hand away from her mouth, but I did not allow her. she stopped trying for a second,and then licked my hand.

"Eww Alice !"

"What? I could not breathe." She said innocently making me crack a smile.

"That's it! You need to smile. Forget about that asshole. I cannot believe he is related to Emmett" she said smiling huge. Then, she started talking about Emmett for nearly half an hour without stopping. It was so nice to see her like that, and I hoped that it would be good for Emmett and her.

We talked a little bit more until she declared the night as movie night which was not a new thing. She was a movie freak who owned the largest collection of DVD's I had ever seen. We watched movies almost every night, and sometimes I fell asleep making myself the object of Alice's grudge. She was so serious when it came to her movies, so I braced myself and smiled even if I was in no condition to watch a movie.

I went to my bedroom to change while she picked the movie and prepared the snacks. With the amount of crying that I did those last a few days, I was surprized that my eyes were still able to see. Of course they were red and puffy making my face look miserable, but there was nothing I could do about them. I changed into my comfortable sweatpants and a tank top and headed my way to living room.

I sat down on the coach and looked for Alice when she suddenly jumped in front of me waving a Dvd to my face. I stopped her hands making her laugh, and looked at the title. 'Definitely, Maybe' Not bad, I thought. At least, I would be able to laugh in the end of the day and see Ryan Reynolds.

"I know you love Ryan, so I picked this one. I'm ordering pizza btw. Any special requests?"

"No, Alice. Just the usual."

She saluted and grabbed her phone to call our usual pizza place. I did not notice how hungry I was until she mentioned about pizza making my stomach grumble. A few minutes later, Alice joined me on the couch and started the movie. Our pizza arrived soon after, and we ate like we had not eaten in days.

At the end of the movie, I was feeling lots of better. Ryan Reynolds definitely did his trick making me smile like a buffoon at the end. Alice grabbed the remote and found a lame tv show to watch smirking hugely. One of her favorite activities: find a lame tv show and laugh until you cry. I sensed the craziness that was about to come, so I excused myself and went to my bedroom to sleep.

After minutes of tossing and turning, I decided to go on and join Alice; however, she was not in the living room when I threw myself on the couch. I thought about watching another movie, but changed my mind. Instead I just sat and stared at the darkness.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew was Tv's loud noise and Alice's laughter. I groaned and rolled falling down with a loud thump at the process.

"Shit!"

"Bella, u Ok?" Alice ran to my side immediately, and helped me stand up. My back was hurting from sleeping on the couch and now my ankle joined it.

"Say something. Are you Ok?" Alice said lovingly as she helped me to sat down.

"I'm Ok, just my ankle hurts a little, but not too bad."

Alice looked at me with evaluating eyes and clicked her tongue, but said nothing on that matter. I went to my bedroom to get ready for the day after kissing her on her cheek. After a long shower, I put on my favorite pair of dark gray skinny jeans with a black lace shirt. Since I effectively managed to hurt my ankle in the morning, I decided to just wear my white converse pair. When I entered the kitchen for breakfast, Alice was already sitting wearing a little black dress with black pumps. She was a vision.

"Something important today, Alice?"

"Nah, I just wanted to dress up, and it does not hurt if Emmett decides to invite me to lunch again, does it?" she said winking.

Yes, lunch…

"Alice, if Emmett invites you to lunch, I'm not tagging along Ok?." I said looking into Alice's eyes determinedly. "Actually, lunch, dinner, it does not matter whatever it is, I am not tagging along from now on. Do I make myself clear?"

Alice huffed, but nodded.

"Yep, I understand. Yesterday was weird, but I did not know Edward was coming. I'm sorry, B." She said with an apologetic expression and huge eyes making me smile.

"It's ok Ali." I said and rushed outside to be able to be in time in office.

It was not Ok, but it was not her fault either. There was nothing to do in that matter, so the most reasonable thing was letting it go. Even though I did not want to see Edward after that parking lot screaming, I had no choice other than going to work and ignoring Edward like he wanted. Lunch and parking lot… They happened, and there was no way to erase them.

When I went to my office, I saw a post-it hanging on my door. It was from Emmett, and apperantly we had a staff meeting in an hour, which meant I had to be in the same room with Edward; whether he liked it or not. It was so stupid of me to be excited over seeing him considering his attitude towards me, but my heart and another traitor part of my anatomy were not in aggrement with my brain. After years and years of not dating and not finding a man remotely attractive, the fact that now I was all hot and bothered over Edward was a twisted game of fate and karma.

An hour later, after checking my make up and giving myself a pep talk about not salivating on Edward, I went into our conferance room. Everyone was already there, and I felt bad for making them wait for me. Carlisle must have sensed my discomfort, because he smiled at me fatherly, and Emmet went after him smiling goofily. I was not bold enough to glace at Edward, though. However, Carlisle's secretary Jessica was openly staring at him. Bitch!

I sat through all meeting without saying anything and just looking at my notepad. At the end of the meeting, I was feeling dizzy as a result of looking at a white blank page that long. Carlisle anounced the end of the meeting and people one by one started to get outside. Just I was about to step outside, Carlisle called my name and asked me to wait.

"Are you Ok, Bella. You were not good at dinner, and you are not looking good now." He said it in such a fatherly manner that I felt myself tear up. Not again Bella!

"I'm good, thanks. I'm just having sleeping problems. That's all."

My face was burning, and I wondered if he could tell that I was lying, but he simply nodded and smiled.

"Did you read the manuscript that Edward brought yesterday?"

What manuscript? I was so busy with my personal problems that I did not even pay attention to work. But, Edward did not give me a manuscript. Did he forget or did he not care? He said himself that the problem between us was not going to affect our job, but now he was the one who did not even give me a damn manuscript.

"I did not have the script that you're talking about Carlisle. Apperantly, Edward forgot to give me one." I said trying to sound normal, but my voice cracked at the end.

"Then, go and barrow one from Edward, dear. You need to read it. It's good. "

After exchancing a few more words with Carlisle, I walked towards Edward's office with determined steps. It was completely work related. I was just going to ask a damn script, so it should be good. My resolution was failing with every step I took, but I did not stop. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand and knocked his door. I waited for him to say come in, but he did not. Did he have a camera or something? Because he was in office. There was no other explanation other than he saw it was me, and decided not to answer.

"What are you doing staring at that door Belly?" Emmett said making me jump.

"You scared me! I was just going to ask for a manuscript that he brought. Carlisle asked me to read it."

"Yeah, a good one. I would give mine to you, but I left it at home, so there is no other solution other than to take one from Eddie. He must be in toilet or something. Come on." He said and opened Edward's door.

My eyes grew and my hands started shaking. The idea of entering Edward's room when he was not inside was making me feel guilty and frightened at the same time. Even if Emmett was with me... I froze on my stop while Emmett was flipping through the documents on Edward's desk.

"Why the hell are you looking like you are about to commit a crime?" said Emmet finally looking at me.

"It doesn't feel right being in his room when he is not in." I said with a shaky voice making Emmett laugh loudly.

"Come on Bells! It's just a few paper. I'm sure Edward won't mind. "

Emmett was looking at me expectantly and I entered Edward's room feeling all over guilty. But his cousin said, so?

"Look among those papers. The one that we're looking for is dated 8th October. " he said pointing to his left. I had no choice other than to do as he said. Even if Edward come and see, Emmett was with me, so he had no practical reason to be mad at me. And I was not spying on. Period!

The damn script was too stubborn, because for the past five minutes we were looking for it with Emmett. Suddenly, Emmett's phone rang.

"I need to answer this. I'm just outside the door." He said and went outside making me panick. ' He said he was just outside of the door. If Edward comes, he'll see him before you' I tried to calm myself down with these thoughts inside my head. After staring at open space sheepishly for a few seconds, I decided to continue looking for the script..

Just when I found the script and I was about to step outside, the door opened and somebody entered. It was not Emmett, though. It was Edward. My hands started shaking terribly and my face was burning. I was literally afraid of that man who was standing in front of me with fury in his eyes. He was looking at me as if I was worthless clenching his fists, and I felt a tear roll down. Again, Bella?

"Don't cry as if you mean it!" he said with an enormous anger in his voice. " How many times do I need to tell you? Are you that stupid!"

I was practically incapable of speak at this point, and when he came towards me effectively making me trapped between the desk and himself, all I could do was whimper. So pathetic! He raised his hand and stroked my cheek.

"Do not try to look like an angel, I know you're not.. You're far from it, do you understand me?" he murmured. I was officially scared shitless now. "Do you understand me!" he asked a bit louder now. I nodded and he stepped and gave me room.

"I'm telling you this last time. Don't mess with me! Do not come near to me! Or else, you'll regret it, Isabella. Now, get the fuck out."

I did not know how I managed to walk, but I stepped outside clutching the script into my chest and crying. Suddenly something in me snapped and I turned back and rushed into his room. He was sitting on his couch and taking deep breaths, probably to calm himself. Just as he was about to open his mouth to insult me further, I threw the script to his face.

"I was just looking for this" I said and snapped his door shut before he could say anything.

….

Thank you so much for reading!:)


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

She closed the door with force and left me sitting there taken aback. I surely deserved what she did and more considering my behaviour towards her, but simply I could not know how to treat her. When I first saw her in the office, after six years, my stupid heart nearly stopped. Really, after all the things and years, my heart managed to outpower my brain even if for a few seconds, but I could not let it happen. She had not wanted me back then, so why would she want me now? The best way was staying way from her.

That night, the night she apologized, I nearly gave in. The blush that covered her cheeks, the way she stuttered when talking, her big beautiful eyes nearly made me forget everything and hug her senseless. She would probably think that I was a bigger freak than she initially thought, though. But when her beautiful brown eyes looked at me in the balcony, I remembered once again why I should not let her affect me. The last time she had looked at me with those beautiful innocent expression, she had lied to me, and I could not bring myself to believe her eyes once again.

I met Isabella Marie Swan in a small town. Actually ,I was born in Chicago, but when I was fifteen we moved to Forks because of my dad's job. I had a brother who was four years older than me, but he was in college and I was alone with my mom all day while my dad worked. School was a torture for me, because nobody wanted to do anything with me. Apperantly, when you wore glasses and actually read books, you were the one that everybody wanted to stay away. It was good if they only left you alone. kids in Forks High had the biggest ego that needed to be fed, and they used me and some people like me to flatter themselves. Bella was unfortunately one of them, and there was no way I was falling for her tricks again.

While sitting in my office and looking at the manuscript that she threw, I remembered the first time I saw her like yesterday.

**_It was our third day in Forks and my brother was leaving for collage the next day, so my mom dragged me to grocery shopping so that she could do all of his favorite dishes before he left. I was gloomy and reluctant to spend all of my day with cabbages and tomatoes, but I really had no choice other than obey my mom. She knew that if she left me at home, I would stay in front of my computer all day long playing games, so she literally dragged me out of the house. We entered the small shopping centre and started to buy nearly everything that Adam liked. Just as I was about to die from boredoom, a middle aged lady approached to us and greeted my mum. Apperantly somebody moving was a big thing in this town, because she did not even asked where we came from or what was our name. She just started talking and called my momMrs. Masen, and my mom looked as surprized as I was. The woman was Renee Swan and she was there with her reluctant daughter Bella Swan. She wanted to introduce her daughter too, she called her name and Bella came towards us rolling her eyes. The moment I saw her, my mouth dried and my hands started to shake. She was so beautiful with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She stood besides us for a few seconds_ _before announcing that she was going to go and get some tampons making me blush furiously and making her mother click her tongue._**

_**That night all I could think about was Bella, her eyes, her hair, her ass. (I was a teenager, Ok?) Of course, I liked girls before, I was a teenage boy after all, but nobody managed to make me drool like an idiot before. For some unknown reason, my mom did not like Mrs. Swan never stopped talking about her and her inappropriate daughter, so she never saw them again other than a few public encounters, but I saw Bella everyday in school, and it was more than enough for me to fall in love with her. Of course, she was one of those who constantly bullied people and thought of herself as the queen of the school, but I could not stop loving her until she made fun of me in the worst way possible. **_

**_I loved her so much, and I was so happy when she started talking to me in school. She told me she loved me, and I believed. How naive was that? I believed everything she said, everything she did.. I replayed them in my mind over and over again when I went to bed with a silly grin. I was simply happy and in love. I thought back then it was the best week of my life. How wrong I was! It was the worst week… When I learned all her tricks, it was not the humiliation that hurt me the most, it was the fact that she did not love me. All the things she did, all the things she said, they were all lie, and it hurt the most.. At the end of that horrendous school year, we moved to New York because Adam had problems and my family wanted to be with him and I never saw Bella again__._**

**Until now…**

Suddenly the door opened and I wondered if Bella came back_,_but I saw Emmett instead.

"Dude, what the hell happened? Bella was fuming. You know you cannot go and be rude to people and.."

"I know Emmett, it's just I'm not good, you know, and I.."

He stopped my rambling and came and sat down next to me. Even though I had a brother, I liked Emmett better than him sometimes. Sad, but true..

"You're angry at Adam, but why are you screaming at Bella, then? We were trying to find that script, and I was just outside." He stopped for a minute and looked at me. "It just does not make sense. Ever since you met, the tension between you is growing."

I never could guess that Emmett had that much insight, but apperantly the awkwardness between Bella and me was so obvious. I needed to tell someone, because if I did not, I would just die from a headache.

"Emmett, remember the summer that you visited us in New York?"

He looked at me saying ' How the hell is it related to our subject' with his eyes, but he nodded anyway.

"Remember how I was that summer? Working out, brooding?"

He howled with laughter. I caused him to have a lot of fun that summer. He was the typical jock type and I was as scrawny as a twig, so I asked him to help me work out and we had a full summer bonding like true brothers.

"Yes, I remember. Those were fun days." He said chuckling, and I joined him. "You were so worked up and gloomy, but the result is fine" He said eyeing me and batting his eyelashes before laughing out loud.

That summer was the result of the constant teasing that I was exposed to in high school, and the heartbreak that Bella caused was the final staw. I changed physically so much that summer, but I remained the same inside. The nerdy guy who liked reading.

Emmet stopped laughing and suddenly stiffened. I understood that he was putting the pieces together and soon he would understand what I was trying to say. And as I guessed it did not take him long to understand.

"You mentioned a chick from Forks that summer. The one who.."

"Yes, Emmett. That girl is Bella."

I had told Emmett all about Bella that summer and he had helped me to get over it. After three months of hanging out with Emmett, nights of drinking and losing my virginity, I was feeling beyond fine, and Bella was forgotten that summer,even if not entirely.

"That is ridiculous! The girl, that girl is Bella? She's just….."

Emmett opened and closed his mouth a few times. He was trying to figure out, and I knew it was hard to figure out, because the Bella he saw was sweet and nice, but the Bella I had told about was nowhere near being sweet.

"I know Em. It seems she has changed, but I just cannot trust her. I promised myself that I would not make a big deal of it, but I just found myself screaming at her . I'm so nervous about Adam situation, too and I just don't know what I'm doing. Ugh! It's so complicated."

It was the truth. Adam was the ultimate problem maker of our family in the eyes of my parents and he was again doing his show. It was wrong to treat Bella bad when she did not deserve it, but I was just extremely frustrated.

"Did you talk Bella about this situation of yours before deciding to scream?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, we talked. The night that we had dinner in your parents house. She apologized and seemed sincere, but I don't know. It's beyond screwed up, man."

Emmett seemed thoughtful for a few minutes, and we sat in silence.

"You know the Bella I know is a lot more different than the one you knew. She did silly things back then, so what? She grew up. She apologized. She is a good person, Edward. We all did mistakes, and we cannot judge people by their past mistakes. I'm not saying go be friends with her, but just try to see the new her. Don't be biased. " said Emmet making me shocked. He was not stupid by all means, but he always saw the good sides of life, but when Emmett was serious about something, he really was serious.

"Maybe, you're right. I already tried to be civil with her, but I screwed up by screaming at her two times."

"Two times?"

"Yes, I was talking to Adam on the phone in the parking lot the other day, and I was furious. Bella happened to be in the parking lot too, and I just went crazy without understanding what the hell I was doing. I just lost it."

"Let me get this straight. You got angry at her, because she was in the parking lot when you were talking to Adam?" he said disapprovingly and I nodded.

"Dude, are you aware that you're being a bigger bully than she was? What the hell? I mean you're nervous when she's around and I get it. You 're furious about Adam, I get it too, but you cannot go and yell at Bella just because she is in the same place with you. Bella has nothing to do with your family problems and she does not deserve to be yelled at because you're all worked up because of them! You are an ass, Ed!"

He was right… I was just being an ass. Six years passed and I was still letting it affect me, and I was letting the problems that I was having with my family affect my relationship with other people too. God, it was so complicated..

"Right Emmett, I'm going to apologize her, but first I need to do something about this Adam situation."

"Have you decided?" he asked and braced himself for the answer, because he knew that it would change my whole relationship with my family.

"Yes, I'm going to get Aiden."

Aiden.. Aiden Masen was my nephew. He was born a year after we moved to New York, and his mother was the reason that we had moved to New York in the first place. When Adam got accepted in NYU, my parents were both excited and worried. Unlike me, he was popular and extremely free spirited. He had a tendency to do what he liked without thinking, and this habit of his always kept our parents alert. When he was in high school, he always partied and drank, but did not do drugs as far as we knew, but it changed in collage. At the end of his first year in NYU, we got a call from a hospital saying that Adam was in hospital because of drugs, and that's when we met Amanda, Adam's girlfriend.

Amanda was a history major, and she was exactly the female version of Adam. My parents did not like her, especially my mom. She made a big fuss about her influencing Adam bad and only wanting to be with him because of our family funds.. It was funny that she refused to see Adam's flaws, though. Mom insisted on our moving to New York and my dad agreed with her. So we moved to New York, and they made Adam live with us. Even though mom did not want Adam to see Amanda, it was obvious they saw each other considering a year later Aiden was born. My mom was furious and did not acknowledge the kid influencing my dad as well, and I never saw Aiden because of them. They forced Adam to chose a side, and Adam chose Amanda's side, and they got married without my parents permisson. They did send an invitation though. The fit that my mom threw that day was unbelievable. She refused to see Adam ever again. What she did was selfish and stupid, but whatever I said she did not listen. My poor dad agreed whatever she said making her feel even more powerful. After a lot of arguments and screaming later, she calmed down and never uttered a word about Adam again. I talked to him from time to time and he always sounded fine, but I could not see him, since I was in collage and away from New York. He was living with his son Aiden and his wife Amanda in an apartment, and they were happy.

Three years later, I got a call from Adam saying that Amanda died. I did not know why she died and Adam did not tell me either, but when he understood I was thinking maybe drugs, he said that she never did drugs. Amanda was gone leaving Adam with a three year old Aiden, and that's when I started helping them financially, because Adam was literally a wreck. My mom still refused to see Adam, and she actually looked content about Amanda's death, so Adam's moving with them was not an option. Adam started drugs again and it got worse and worse in the next two years until he decided to call me.

The day we went to lunch with Bella and Alice, Adam called me and asked me to help him which I could not refuse. But this time, he did not ask for money, he simply asked for Aiden. He knew he was no good for Aiden, and he said he was considering to go to rehab. When I told my parents about this, my mom again freaked out childishly and ordered me not to talk about them ever again and my dad again said nothing. However, I decided.. No matter what they said, he was my brother and I had to help him..

"Didn't Aunt Liz freak out?" Emmett asked making me return our conversation from my musings.

"Yes, she did. I don't care, though. Adam needs us, and if they are refusing to help him,I'm doing it alone. I'm flying New York to get the kid tomorrow."

"How are you going to manage to take care of a 5 year old, Edward? Did you think about it?" he said with a thoughtful expression. "You know my mom would like to have him."

Yes, unlike my mom, Esme would like to take care of Aiden, but I just wanted to do it myself. It may sound ridiculous, but I felt like I could manage to form the bond ,that I had had with Adam, with Aiden . He was Adam's kid, and I was his uncle. I loved this kid without even seeing him, so he was staying with me.

"I know Emmett, but I don't want Esme to be exposed to my mom's grudge. She will be even more furious if Esme takes him. Also I feel like I need to take care of him, you know."

"Yeah,I understand." He said and smiled. Kids were his soft spot and I knew that he was dying to meet Aiden like me despite all the trouble he was causing me with my family.

"You're going to help me, though. You're his uncle Em after all." I said and a huge grin broke through his face.

Emmett wished me good luck (probably considering the fit that my mom would throw) and left the room after a while. I had nothing to do, so I decided to head back home, too. I hoped to see Bella so that I could say sorry, but she was nowhere to be seen,but when I stepped into parking lot I saw her car leave. However, it was certain that I was going to apologize for my stupid behaviour. Maybe she did not deserve my nicest behaviour, but she did not deserve the things that I had said, either.

After eating dinner and packing a small bag consisting of the book I was currently reading, my ipod and my glasses, I went to bed and slept like a rock till some annoying voice started to beep. I opened my eyes and saw that my phone was chirping loudly. I grabbed the phone and saw the caller id. "Oh, it's too early for that " I muttered, but answered it anyway.

"Good morning mom."

"Nothing is good about this morning,Edward! Are you seriously going to let that live kid with you.?" her voice was annoying and I cursed my luck that it was the first thing that I heard this morning.

"Mom, he's my nephew and your grandson. Of course, he will live with me." I said trying to be reasonable one , but she was making it too hard.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe he's not even Adam's."

"Mom, please. You know he's Adam's. Adam is not stupid." I said rolling my eyes.

"Eddie, baby I do not want to be upset with you, either. Please don't.."

"Mom, seriously! There is no need to be upset! Get over it!" I nearly shouted and hang up on her. This was the way that our conversations always turn for the past couple of days.

I got out of bed muttering under my breath and took a long shower ignoring effectively the beeping of my phone. I knew who was calling, my whiny mom! Would she ever give up? Stepping out of shower, I dressed up and grabbed my bag, wallet and car keys. I arrived airport fairly early, so I had the time to grab something to eat while waiting for my flight.

A few hours after my plane took off, we landed New York, and I managed to find a cab to go to Adam's house. After forty-five minutes, I was in front of a crabby brick building that would make my mom cry. I snickered to myself at the mental image of my mom and rang the bell. The door opened as soon as my finger touched the bell revealing a very tired looking Adam. His auburn hair was a mess and his blue eyes looked lifeless. I was used to seeing Adam shabby, but never as bad as this. He smiled and hugged me much to my surprize, and I hugged him back.

"Go inside, Edward" He ushered me inside of a small and untidy apartement.

"How are you,Adam?" I asked after I sat down. I was very nervous in his presence for an unknown reason.

"I've been better, but I'm going to be better. Thanks Edward, really." He said looking into my eyes, and I believed my brother's sincerity. I knew that he would try to be better for Adam.

After ten or fifteen minutes of nervous chatting, Aiden came and sat beside Adam all the time looking at me. He had blue eyes just as Adam, but his hair was brown.

"Are you uncle Edward?" he asked with a soft voice.

"He knows that he is going to live with you for a while." Adam said smiling and I could not help but smile too.

"Yes, I'm uncle Edward, but you can call me uncle E." I said making Adam chuckle. We always called Carlisle Uncle C when we were little. Aiden cracked a small smile and nodded.

"When is your flight?" asked Adam and Aiden's smile faded. I understood that he wanted to stay with his dad, but there was no way since Adam was going to be in rehab centre.

"Three hours later." I said after checking my watch.

We went to McDonalds together and hang out until our flight. In the airport, I just turned my back to them to give them some privacy when they were hugging and Aiden was crying silently. A while later, we were seated and I grabbed my book from my bag, but Aiden's small voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Do you have to read?"

I turned to him and saw that he was still crying.

"No, I don't have to. Would you like to talk?"

He nodded and we talked until our plane landed in Chicago. He told me about his friends in preschool, about his nanny, about Adam and I listened. He was a cute and observant child, and I knew that I would have no problem with him.

That night, he slept in my bed, because I did not buy him one yet. I put the covers on him and headed towards the living room to my loyal couch.

"Uncle E." He whispered.

"Yes Aiden?"

"Is dad going to be Ok? I know he is sick."

I walked towards him and sat on the bed.

"He's going to be better than ever Aiden. Believe me."I said brushing his hair and he smiled a real smile.

I got out of the room and tried to sleep. After hours of flying, I quickly fell asleep..

Thank you so much for reading!

I decided to do EPOV for a change.

What do you think? Should I write Epov from time to time, or should I continue with just Bella?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was shaking with fury and trying so hard to prevent myself from hitting something or maybe someone(a certain someone) as I walked towards my office. How dare he!? How in the hell? Ok, I had been a bitch towards him, and I deserved a bit of cold behaviour, but this much? Could he hate me this much for a stupid high school prank? Ok, he had loved me, maybe he had_ really_ loved me and I had ruined it for him, but why couldn't he get over it and ignore me like he said he would? It was six years ago! Freaking six years! Not that I wanted to be ignored by him,but I did not want to be yelled at every chance he got either.

Being humiliated by him two times in two days,I had no choice but to pull myself together and in make a decision. It was the final straw.. I had to stay away from him and ignore him even if he had other ideas. I was so sick of crying and feeling guilty all the time, but I just couldn't help it, however it needed to be changed. Alice was right.. He was a grown man, and he needed to be act as one. I knew that he had felt humiliated too because of me in the past, but it was six years before. Was it too difficult to see that I fucking changed? I was not that girl anymore..

I was still feeling guilty deep inside though, and that fact was making me want to smack myself. Why was I such a sucker for him suddenly?

Just I was about to enter my room, I saw Emmett walking down the hall. Perfect timing! I was angry at him, too. If he stood just outside the door like he said he would, his neurotic cousin would not have screamed at me. Maybe he would just find another reason to yell at me? I could not know… Emmett smirked sheepishly at me and I slammed the door shut being in no condition to talk to him right now. I would apologize later… And that script that Carlisle asked me to read could go to hell. With Edward…

After sitting in my room and watching stupid tv shows to distract myself for a while , it was finally time to go home. I opened my door and slammed it shut loudly. Let him hear! I was not afraid of him anymore and if he tried to do something or say something, I was going to totally ignore him.

"_Do not try to look like an angel, I know you're not.. You're far from it, do you understand me?"_

His words were echoing in my ears constantly making me even angrier as I walked out of the building. He had no idea! I was not an angel, he was right. But I was not the devil either. He had no fucking idea! The Bella that he knew from high school would make him suffer because of that words, but new Bella would not do such a thing even though she was not an angel.

I heard footsteps behind me and quickened my pace in case it was Edward. I did not want to deal with him ever again. I nearly ran towards my car and quickly got out of the parking lot.

I did not even tell Alice what happened because I did not want to hear her lecture me. She would be upset and say the same old said than done. She was right , though. But at least I was going to defend myself from now on, so I felt good. We took it easy that night, and after a peaceful dinner, some chit chat, we called it a night.

Next morning I awoke with a ray of sunshine coming through my open curtains. Alice must have opened them to wake me up with blinding me as a bonus. However I wanted to sleep a little bit more, since it was Sunday, but Alice bolted into my room as soon as I closed my eyes.

"Bellaaaaaaa, wake up! I have a date!"

"Nice, have fun" I grumbled and prayed God that she would leave me alone so that I could sleep.

"With Emmett.." she said to pick my interest. Sneaky… I wanted to ask a few things to tell the truth, but sleeping seemed more captivating.

"Bella, come on. Please. I need to talk. I guesss, umm, I'm a little bit nervous."

I groaned and sat up on the bed. It was my turn to help her with something, and I was willing to listen to her and help her.

"Why are you nervous? He's Emmett. He's one of the nicest guys." I said rubbing my eyes.

She was biting her lower lip and rocking back and forth and I looked at her for a long time before she decided to speak finally.

"He's nice and he's good looking, as well. But Bella, it has been so long since I've dated someone. I mean really dated.. Not sleeping with but getting to know and that stuff. I just, God, I am so nervous."

My heart clenched painfully in my chest as I looked at her. It was not surprising that she was nervous. Because of her ex asshole of a boyrfriend, she completely gave up to trust on guys, and I was a little bit surprised that she accepted to go on a date with Emmett.

"Alice,you know every guy is not like that asshole. You need to relax and give yourself a chance. Emmett seems to deserve your trust, don't you think?" I said playing with her hair at the same time. She seemed lost in thought, and I knew that she was thinking about that jerk, because she had that blank expression on her face. We stayed silent for a few minutes till she laughed loudly and made me jump. What the hell?!

"He was so cuteee, Bella. He stuttered way too much when asking me out on the phone! It was almost like he was shy." She said with a dreamy voice accompanying with a giggle, and I could not help but smile. She deserved the happiness so much, and I was beyond happy that she was finding courage in herself to carry on. Carry on to find the happiness she deserved. Maybe Emmett could be everything she needed. Who knew.. But I had a good feeling about it.

After Alice seemed sure that she was happy about the date and she could handle it, she left me alone so that she could start to get ready. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 11 am. I wondered how in the hell getting ready for a dinner could take so long, but I did not ask her, because I knew that it would only result her lecturing me about the importance of appearance, and I was in no mood to listen to it. I just nodded my head and got under covers again.

The next time I opened my eyes, it was nearly 2 pm. My face felt weird and puffy and I felt tired. Normally I never slept that late, so I thought that maybe my face's feeling weird and puffy was a result of sleeping that much. After a long shower, I started to feel more normal, and I headed to Alice's room to see what she was doing. The scene that welcomed me was scary. There were clothes scattered haphazardly on the bed, shoes on the floor and make up products all over the room, and on the top of all, a crazy looking Alice sitting in a robe on the bed.

"Alice? When did you say Emmett is going to pick you up?"

"I didn't say,because you did not ask. But, at seven." She said looking at me weirdly. "Your face looks puffy." She added. Thanks, I did not know that!

"He'll pick you up at seven?" She nodded. I gestured around to room and looked at her questioningly waiting an answer. She huffed and looked at me as if I was retarted.

"He called me this morning, Bella. I have no idea what to wear, and I'm going insane! Nothing matches. I found the dress, but I cannot find the shoes or the suitable lipstick! I don't want to look like a clown! " She practically screamed at me, and I started laughing making her even more frustrated. The way she looked was so funny!

"Laugh it up, traitor" she said with a shaky voice and I rolled my eyes. Really, how couldn't she find appropriate shoes? She had nearly twenty pair of high heels ( a huge collection considering my five lonely high heeled shoes), so it should not be so hard for her to choose a pair.

"Which dress?" I asked and she pointed at a cream colored dress with ruffles. I never saw that one, so I guessed it was new.

"It's cute. You can wear it with cream shoes. Problem solved?" I asked and hoped that she would say yes, but she just looked at me as if I insulted her.

"No! I wanted to wear peep toes, but I just do not have them. Is it too late to go and buy a pair?" She had a weird glint in her eyes, and I knew that she was not joking when she asked if it was too late.

"Alice, no. You have lots of shoes, and I'm sure one of them will be good." I started showing her shoes to her one by one, and she rejected all of them with a agonized expression. I was extremely hungry and grumpy at that moment, but I sucked it up and did not say anything. All of a sudden she jumped on the bed and caused a few dresses fall down.

"Bellaaaaa, do you still have the peep toes I bought you for your last birthday?"

"The hot pink ones?" I asked tentatively scared of her changing emotions. She nodded eagerly smiling a huge smile.

"Yeah, I do. Should I go and get them?" she nodded eaerly again, and I went into my room to pick up the shoes that I only wore once, because Alice had pouted and guilt tripped me into wearing them.

I handed the shoe box to Alice, and quickly got out of her room leaving her to her craziness. I was so hungry that my stomach was hurting at that point. Thank God, there was fresh coffee, and I just fixed myself a quick breakfast and enjoyed it.

By the time I finished my breakfast and flipped through a few channels, it was nearly 4, and there was no sound coming from Alice's room. I wondered what she was doing, but I could not bring myself to enter that room again. I considered reading some work, but made me remember Edward (not that I forgot him), and I quickly abondoned that idea. Feeling really lazy, I decided to watch a movie. As the movie about to finish, Alice came out of her room with freshly done hair and make up, but she was still in her robe. When I looked at her attire, she smiled and sat down next to me.

"I'm not putting on my dress now,or else it'll wrinkle." She said, and I noticed that the clock was showing 6.

"Thank you for the shoes, and sorry if I freaked out too much. I'm just so excited."

"Not important Al, and no you did not freak out too much." She smiled sheepishly and I laughed out loud. It was so weird, but cute to see her like this. We sat and watched tv together till she went into her room to wear her dress and shoes.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and I went to open it to see Emmett standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Emmett. Alice will be ready in a few minutes." I said and ushered him inside.

"Ok. How have you been doing?" he asked looking at me sceptically. I guessed that the look he gave me right now had something to do with the way that Edward was acting towards me lately, specifically the script incident.

"I'm good, real good." I answered nonchalantly. Just he was about to open his mouth to say something,Alice came out of her room looking extremely gorgeous. She was always gorgeous anyway, not needing make up or anything else to look good, but now she was really really really gorgeous, and by the look that he gave to Alice, I understood that Emmett was thinking the same. Alice was eyeing Emmett with a strange expression at the same time. Yup, they would be doing the deed soon..

"Alice, you look breathtaking." Emmett said with a husky voice, and I barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I wondered if I needed to leave the house at the end of the night, because they looked like they wanted to jump each other.

After assuring Alice that I would be fine staying at home alone, I said them goodbye and sat down thinking about what to do. I had some work to read, but I just did not want to. Movie was not an option, since I watched one and I did not want to watch another one. After flipping through channels for thirty minutes, I decided to call my mom and learn how they were doing. She answered at the first ring, and I chuckled myself at her eagerness.

"Bella?"

"Yeah mom. How are you?"

"Good, but I miss you so much." She whined making my eyes fill with tears. Mom and dad were still living in Forks, and it was not easy for us to see each other as often as we wanted.

"I miss you too, mom. So much. How's dad?" I said my voice cracking slightly. Of course, she sensed it, and sniffled.

"He's fine, sweetheart. He's just sitting beside me trying to listen." She said laughing, and I heard my dad's voice protesting.

"Hi dad!" I shouted, and laughed at my silliness. That man made me feel like an five year old, and I liked it. I heard his answering shout and I laughed harder.

"Oh, Bella. Come and visit next weekend. We miss you so bad." My mom said with a whiny voice again.

"Mom I want it so much, believe me. I'll try to make it as soon as possible,I promise."

"OK, then" she chirped loudly. "Your dad finally left me alone. So tell me, is there anything I need to know?" she whispered into the phone, and caused me to roll my eyes. She was always asking if I was dating with someone and when she was going to be a grandma.

"Nope, there is nobody."

"How is Emmett?" ughh! The last time mom and dad visited me, they met Emmett, and mom instantly liked him, so she tried to urge me into flirting with him, much to my emberassment and Emmett's amusement. No matter how many times I told her that he was my friend, she kept asking and asking.

"He must be pretty good considering he is out with the girl he , to be more specific."

"Oh, he's dating Alice?" she asked a little more happily than she should be. She loved Alice as she was her own, and she was like hers considering that she had stayed at our home so many times in high school.

"They will be an item pretty soon. It's obvious"

"That's so awesome! Tell Alice that I'm so happy for is a good guy,not to mention totally hot." She giggled making me laugh as well. She was 43, but she was like a giddy teenage girl sometimes.

"You don't want daddy to hear that." I said teasingly.

"No,I don't" she said quickly. Sometimes, I envied them too much. They loved each other to pieces, and they always showed it clearly. I wondered if I could have the thing that they had one day with someone? The real deal…

"Tell me again Bella. Isn't there anyone?" she asked again and I groaned loudly causing her to giggle. She liked to play with me, and she was trying to get a rise out of me.

"Nope, mom. I'm so single." I answered in a monotone voice.

"Anyone that you like?" God, she was persistent! Suddenly Edward's face popped into my mind, but I just couldn't tell her about him. She would ask a lot of questions, and those questions would led me to think about him all night long while sitting alone. Thinking about him and being miserable over again was the last thing that I wanted to do after the incidents that we had.

"No, mom. I do not like anyone, either."

I could tell that she was upset for me. She wanted me to find someone and be happy ,and she gave me a brief lecture about the importance of having someone loving you before saying goodbye. Like I didn't want that! Everyone was not as lucky as she was.

I loved Alice and my parents very much, but sometimes I prefered to be alone. This night was one of those that I liked loneliness. I made myself a steaming cup of coffee and grabbed one of my favorite books. After a while, I started to get bored,and turned on Alice's computer to play one of Alice's silly games. Silly or not, Sims was really addicting. I spent nearly three hours playing that. By the time I turned of her computer, it was nearly one in the morning, and the door swung opened suddenly.

"I knew you were playing Sims!" Alice exclaimed.

"How?" my mouth was wide open, and Emmett was snickering behind Alice.

"You like it even though you say otherwise." She said and pointed to the disc of the game that was now sitting on the coffee table.

"Whatever.. Did you have a good time?" I asked looking at their faces. Sure they seemed happy, but I wanted to hear it from them.

"It was wonderful." Alice declared, and Emmett was grinning like a fool. "I'm going to lend a few movies to Emmett." Alice declared, and ushered Emmett inside.

"Are you sure you're just going to lend movies?" I said and winked.

"Night is young, sweet Bella Who knows?" Alice said shamelessly making Emmett double over in laughter. Alice blew a kiss to Emmett, and Emmett stood up and kissed her in return. A very long kiss, to be more specific. When they were finally apart, Alice's face was bright red much to my surprise. She never blushed, never… I was the one who blushed all the time, and she was the cool one, but now she was blushing madly and smiling affectionately to Emmett. She was sure not nervous now, and Emmett was sure good for her. I smiled to myself, and stood up to go to my room. Whatever they had planned to do for the rest of the night, I did not have any intention to see.

"Where do you think you're going Bella?" Aice said grabbing my arm.

"To my room. I need my sleep." I said and pinched her cheek.

"Ok, goodnight!" She kissed my cheek, and I turned to Emmett to wish him goodnight, but he stopped me before I had a chance to say.

"It's not the best time to say this, but I'm sorry Bella." He said with a sullen expression. I did not understand what he was apologizing for at first, and Alice seemed lost too. Then it just clicked, and I understood that he was saying sorry because he felt guilty about the incident that took place in Edward's office. At first I was angry at Emmett too.. Before long I understood that it was not his fault, though. He was just answering tha damn phone. It was Edward who made me feel like a crap.

"No, Emmett. It's not your fault. It's just Edward and I don't get along, it's just.."

"I know Bella. I know everything." He said and I felt cold all of a sudden. He knew everything? As in the thing that had happened in high school? Edward told me that he would not say anything to them! He did lie, of course. My eyes were weiled with tears, and it was Edward related once again. I was just so afraid of Emmett's reaction at the same time. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead of going into my room like I intended, I sat down on couch. Alice immediately wrapped her arm around me, and Emmett sat down too.

"Hey, Bella. Alice told me that you were feeling guilty. But ,It was a long time ago. You both need to be over it, and he's over it. He just doesn't know. You were his first love Bella, it hurt him a lot at that time, but it was six years ago. You were teenagers. He is aware of that. I know Edward. He just does not know how to act around you."

"He does not know if he can trust me" I said barely above a whisper, and he nodded.

"That's another thing. But he needs to give you a chance to see that if he can trust you." he said and Alice nodded eagerly this time.

"I know. The way he was acting towards me is not something promising, though. I don't deserve his trust either. I fucked up bad."

"What you did was fucked up, no need to lie." Emmett said ignoring Alice's glare. "He was really upset, and I was the one who helped him to get over it. But he needs to be over it. Let me tell you something. I know he'll kill me if he know, but anyway. He has some family issues that irritate him to no end, so he must have just exploded on you."

"What's Bella's fault .." Alice started to say, but I stopped her. I needed to learn something.

"When did you learn that it was me Emmett?"

"The day of the manuscript incident. After you stormed out of the room."

"Are you dissapointed that it' s me?" I asked fearing the words that he would say.

"Dunno. Maybe a little bit, but Bella I know that you are not like that anymore. The girl that Edward told me about is very different from the Bella I know, and I believe in the Bella that I get to know." He said and I threw myself on him wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Thank you so much, Emmett." I sniffed and he laughed.

"You're just like Eddie. He likes to dramatize things, too." He siad with laughter, and I could not help, but smile. Alice, however, was not smiling. She had a frown in her face.

"Ok, I understood that Edward was upset because of some family matters when he acted like a moron towards Bella, but am I the only one to see that this is completely unfair, let alone rubbish?" her eyes were big and she was trying to catch her breath at the end of her angry rant. She was right, though.

"You're right Alice, but he's like that. Nothing to do." Emmett said with a charming smile, and Alice's frown immediately vanished and she started to look at him dreamily. I took it as a clue to go into my room, and said goodnight to them quickly not wanting to see anything adult rated.

So Edward had some family problems that made him upset, and he decided to yell at me to get rid of the stress, since I was the only one who deserved it, and I had the misfortune to be around him at that moment. Bullshit! The things that I had done to him always caused me to think that I deserved everything he did, even if Alice strongly disagreed.( Emmett, too now.) But him yelling at me just to yell at someone and ease his stress… It hurt much more.

I changed into my pijamas and got under the covers quickly. I wondered if Emmett was going to stay. I grabbed my ipod, and put the earbuds on. Better safe than sorry.. I never knew what Alice would do, and I did not want to hear them if they did the deed.

I closed my eyes letting the music lulling me to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I appreciate the reviews.

I've got so much school work. I wrote this chapter in three days, so I'm not satisfied with it too much.

Also I'm not sure if I should continue this story even though I like writing it , so please let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I've decided that I don't care how many reviews my story gets (although I love getting them). I like writing and I'm going to continue posting. Thank you everyone who read, added me in their favorites and reviewed. It means the world to me!

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

Next morning I got out of my room fearing that I might see Emmett's naked ass lounging in our living room, but noone was there to be seen. Thank God. I quickly headed to kitchen and decided to enjoy a long breakfast since I was already dressed and ready to go. As in long breakfast, I mean a ganola bar and some milk.. I was in no mood to eat something, so I sat down and forced myself to swallow. I was never the one to skip the breakfast. It was a stupid habit that I got from my mom; she always insisted that breakfast was the most important time of the day and I shouldn't skip it. As I was chewing lazly and forcing the food to go down with the help of milk, Alice appeared laughing.

"You look like somebody is torturing you. You don't have to eat that, you know." She said smirking and I rolled my eyes. She knew that I never went without breakfast.

I looked at her and did a double take. She looked so rested and put together. I expected her to be yawning and looking tired after a long night (urgh it hurts to think about that) with Emmett.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked without beating around the bush.

She smiled dreamily and reached out to grab my milk glass out of my hand, and I slapped her hand glaring at her. " Go and pour yourself some. We have enough milk."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not fun Belly!"

I cringed and she laughed again. She was annoyingly chipper, and the fact that she used the nickname that Emmett gave me did not help it either.

"Ok,Bella. Sorry!" she smiled and kissed my cheek and sat down next to me. "He didn't stay. We are kind of trying to take it slow, you know. Get to know each other before jumping in bed."

I just sat there and gaped at her. Alice was not the queen of one night stands, but if she liked someone as much as she did Emmett, she did him. And she and Emmett did not have sex even if they liked each other. So, wow. I was just speechless.

"It's awesome Alice!" I said and hugged her. I really was happy for her. Alice gave me a huge smile and I could not help but return it to her. She suddenly became really serious, though.

"Thanks Bella. Do you know that he was married?"

Emmett, married? I never knew. I guess we were not close enough for him to tell that kind of stuff to me, but it was still weird that I did not hear about that.

"No, I didn't know." I said and Alice nodded.

"He said he had married his high school sweetheart in his freshman year in university. He had been such a manwhore, but she had wanted him." She said rolling her eyes, and I laughed. It was not hard to imagine Emmett in university as a ladies man.

"Anyho, they had married because she had thought that she had been pregnant, and Emmett proposed to her. But then it turned out that she was not pregnant."

She noticed my horrified expression, and quickly explained. "No, she did not lie to him. She just thought she was pregnant. And they married anyway, since he proposed and all. Emmett said that she always wanted children though. He said that they had tried, but could not get any result. She went to doctor and learned that she was healty, so the blame was on Emmett. She started to get all fussy, and bum! They could not stand so long. Just two years!"

Holy fuck! Never in a million years I could imagine that Emmet would have such a soap opera like past. "So let me get this straight. She left Emmett, because she was crazy enough to want a baby while they were still in collage?" I asked making Alice giggle.

"Yup, and he said that he had not even gone to a doctor, she just put the blame on him, and they divorced. Not that I am complaining." She said smirking.

"They just divorced for nothing?" I asked again not believing my ears. How could someone leave someone as perfect as Emmett for something like this? She did not even wait for him to go to a doctor? Not that it was my business, but it was full of shit.

"It can be said so, too. She was silly. But thanks to her, Emmett is left alone to be mine." She said again giggling like a crazy girl.

"Don't you feel a little bit sorry for him, Al?" I asked looking at her directly.

"Why should I? It was long time ago, and apperantly he got over it. He says he is happy and peaceful with me, and for some reason I feel the same. So why dwell on past?" she said and with that headed to her room.

I wished I could be as sensible as Alice was. As she said, why dwell on past? But apperantly Edward and I were not the ones to let go of the past easily, so we were still acting weird around each other. The fact that I was feeling nervous because I had to see him today at work was worse. There was nothing I could do, though. Other than ignoring him, and being civil to him when neccesary…

But all my determination about ignoring him and playing coy went out of window when I bumped into him and the cutest kid in the elevator that morning.

* * *

EPOV

I felt someone poking me in the stomach. Ignoring it, I just turned around and tried to sleep a little more. It must be too early, since the clock did not even beeped yet. I felt the poking again, and opened my eyes to see the innocent eyes that were looking at me.

"Aiden" I grumbled and tried to sat up.

He continued to look at me with curious eyes making me feel exposed. I did not know why, but I felt extremely self concious, and wanted him to like me more than anything. No, I wanted him to love me. I was his uncle after all.

"Did you sleep weel, Aiden?"

He nodded, and continued to look at me. It was starting to get awkward. I wondered about what to do for a few minutes. It was morning, so he needed breakfast! I felt victorious, and mentally slapped myself at the same time for feeling victorious about remembering such a simple fact. It was not like that he was a porcelain doll or something. My mind was getting over me again and I stopped my crazy thinking without getting any further.

"I'll go make breakfast. Anything you want?" I asked and he shook his head no. I wondered when he would speak, but I decided against asking it. Standing up from the couch groaning, I headed my way towards kitchen to prepare some cereal for him, but he did follow me like a shadow and he was right after me when I entered the kitchen. Maybe he was uncomfortable. Of course he is uncomfortable,ass I thought to myself.

"Do you want to watch cartoons or something, Aiden?" I asked only to get silent treatment again. I looked at the little boy cautiously and realized that he was crying. My heart broke for him and I went to hold him making him look at me in the process.

"Why are you crying Aiden?" I asked trying to sound soothing. "Please, talk to me. What's the matter?"

He looked up at me with his teary eyes, and sniffed timidly. "I miss daddy." He said with an heartbreakingly sad tone making me teary eyed as well.

"I know you miss daddy. But he is sick, and he has to get better. Do you want him to get better?" He nodded eagerly and I continued. "You are staying with me till he gets better, you know it, too? " I asked again and he nodded. "And Aiden I love you and I'm happy that you're staying with me till your dad gets better." I said emphasizing the last part so that he could know that he would be with his dad eventually. He cracked a smile and whispered "I guess I love you too, uncle E."

My heart filled with warmth. I kissed his cheek before going back to preparing cereal. Fifteen minutes later,Aiden was fed and smiling while watching Sponge Bob. I sat with him smiling too, but my smile froze when I realized that I had to take him to work with me since I had noone to stay with him. I briefly considered Esme, but their home was far, and I did not want to upset Aiden. He never saw Esme, and him feeling lonely and crying was the last thing I wanted. However I felt that I needed to call Emmett and ask before showing up with Aiden at work. He answered immediately with a soft and gruff voice.

"Good morning Al."

Al? It should be Alice. "Good morning to you too, Em" I said with a disturbingly sweet voice making Aiden giggle lightly.

"I thought you were Alice! What do you want, ass?" Emmett grumbled.

He was being grumpy, so he was still sleeping. I snickered to myself. He hated being woken up, however it seemed that if it was Alice who called, he would be all smiles even if he were extremely sleep deprived.

"Really mature Emmett, really mature. Anyway, I called for a reason. Would it be Ok if we had a little guess today at work? "

"Little guess?" He sounded confused, but it did not take long for him to understand. "Oh, Aiden is here?" he asked excitedly.

" yeah, but I have to bring him to work. Is it Ok?"

"Do you need to ask that? Of course it's ok! I'm dying yo meet him." He nearly screamed into phone making my ear hurt.

"Ok, I got the message. How's Alice doing?" I asked just to make him happy. He did not date too much, and he seemed pretty excited about Alice. So asking him about something that made him happy couldn't hurt him, right?

"She's awesome, dude! We went out yesterday. A date, a real date you know. Without fucking or getting heavy. We talked and I haven't felt that comfortable around anyone for a very long time. I told her about Rosalie, too. "

He really must have been comfortable considering that he even told about Rosalie. Rosalie was a dangerous subject for our family. Emmett had loved her so much. He had always fooled around, but he really loved Rosalie. When she thought she was pregnant, he immediately proposed to her deciding that it was the greatest thing that was happening to them. When Rosalie said she was not pregnant, he was ok with it too, and he said yes whatever she wanted. Rosalie wanted a baby, and Emmett tried at his best to give her that. They did not manage, though. Rose left him deciding that she could not stay with an infertile man without even thinking reasonably for a second since she wanted to have babies more than anything. Emmett was beyond hurt, but he had no choice other than to go on.

"Are you there, Ed?"

"Yeah. You must be really trusting her. What did she say?" I asked wondering about Alice's reaction.

"I trust her, of course. It is not a top secret, anyway. She called Rosalie a stupid bitch." He said laughing out loudly making me smile as well.

"She's good for me. I feel it too strong. Is it a chick thing to say?"

I laughed this time and shook my head. Emmett will be Emmett.

We ended our conversation before long, and I diverted my attention to Aiden who was gazing back at me intently.

"I have to go to work buddy, but you have to come with me. Is it cool?"

He nodded and whispered yes.

"Ok, you go change now. We'll go to work and we can go to shopping in the lunchtime to buy you a bed and other things you know."

He nodded again and went to my room possibly to get changed. I waited till he appeared in the living room again. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and red sweater.

"You look good, Aiden" I said and he blushed.

I went into my room and noticed that he neatly placed his pijamas on the bed. After changing into a pair of black trousers and a gray shirt, I headed towards living room to see what Aiden was doing.

"You look good,uncle E" he said making me grin like an idiot.

"Ok, young man, it's time to go" I announced and grabbed his tiny hand in mine.

While we were sitting in the car and driving, he surprized me by speaking again.

"What do you do in work?" he asked with a small and timid voice. He needed to be much more relaxed around me.

I told him about my work in the rest of the way and he listened intently laughing whenever I made a joke. Just as I was about to park the car in the parking lot, I noticed Bella's car. The sight of her coming out of her car made my inside turn and my stomach did funny things. I did not know if it was not manly to say, but there were butterflies in my stomach. I did not want to like her again, yet I always liked her. Even when she degraded me, I was a sucker for her beautiful brown eyes. Deciding she deserved an apology for my being an ass, I parked my car haphazardly, and ushered Aiden out of the car quickly.

"We need to run now. Ok, buddy?"

Aiden seemed excited that we were about to do some kind of thrilling activity other than watching cartoons or just talking. Kids…

We ran after her, and luckily for me caught up with her just as she was about to step into the elevator. We stepped in too, and she looked at me like a deer in the headlights. Great, she was afraid of my crazy ass! I had no excuse about what I did, but I never wanted her to be afraid of me. She could do every evil thing in the world to me, I could never never hurt her though.

"Good morning,Bella." I said trying to sound smooth and nonchalant.

Her eyes widened slighlty, and I forced myself not to get lost in her chocolate brown gaze. Her face was so beautiful, but her eyes were spectacular. When I had thought that we had been dating back in high school, I had always looked into her beautiful eyes and lost myself, and she had always smiled at me sweetly in return. ıf only I had known the meaning of that smile…

Get out of it Masen! It was in the past, you got over it. Now it's time that you apologize for being a prick.

I smiled at her encouragingly and she mumbled a good morning in return looking at Aiden questioningly all the time.

"Aiden, this lady is my co worker Bella. And Bella, Aiden here is my nephew." I said trying to break the ice a little bit and it seemed to work since Bella was smiling sweetly at Aiden and he was looking curiously at her.

"Hi Aiden." Bella said so shyly that I wanted to kick myself. Way to go Masen! Scare her like that so that she cannot even manage a conversation without being afraid that you can snap at any moment!

Aiden decided to give her a big toothy grin that he never gave to me. He was a male after all. Of course he would like Bella. I smiled despite feeling a little bit jealous. Jealous of my five year old nephew, really? I was going nuts. Officially.

I stared at Bella, Aiden stared at Bella, and she stared at the wall in return till we reached our floor. Bella was about to get out when I gently grabbed her arm. I felt her body froze,but she turned to look at me anyway. My eyes met hers and I spoke sincerely for the first time since I saw her in Chicago.

"I'm sorry, Bella.."

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, but I'll try to write more from now on. Between all the schoolwork and all the exam stress that I'm dealing with now, writing this is like a therapy for me.

Soo, let me know what you think.

Thank you so much again!

Have a good day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Was he on drugs? Or was he bipolar or something? Surely those would explain his hot and cold attitude better than anything else.. Or Maybe he was just acting that good because we had a kid with us in elevator. Yeah, obviously… He did not want his nephew to see how mean he could be,so he was acting nice and cool. Jerk…

My mind was screaming to me "Show him Bella! Ignore him! Play it cool! Keep it together! But my stupid heart was beating like crazy causing my body to become hyper aware of his closeness and the way he was talking to me. My heart won that battle, and I cursed myself for letting him affect me that much. Just because he sweetly said good morning did not mean that he was sincere, but go on and tell that my stupid heart that was sending my hormone crazed poor body overdrive. I was so thankful that his nephew was with us, though. That little kid was a distraction for me, and if it weren't for him I would make an ass out of myself in front of Edward by blushing and stuttering. Not that I was better now anyway…

The elevator ride seemed like ages to me, but before long we were getting out and just I was about to step outside, someone grabbed my arm. Since Aiden was not tall enough to grab my arm, it was obviously Edward. Also the electricty I felt in my body gave me a clue as well. Fear, excitement, nervousness all washed all over me making my face burn. I had no other choice to turn to him wishing that he would not yell at me or do anything like he did in the past week. However the words he said made my mouth hang open.

"I'm sorry, Bella.."

I just stood there and lost in his eyes for a second while my brain was screaming to me to turn around and leave him. He did not accept my apology in a way, so why would I accept his? 'What you did was inexcusable,Bella' a voice said inside my head. Maybe it was inexcusable, but it did not give him the right to rebuke me and yell at me at every chance he got. I must have been staring at him like a fool, because he cleared his throat. I knew what exactly he was apologizing for; however I wanted to hear it from him in full words.

"For what?" I asked and did a happy dance in my head when my voice did not even shake. It even came out strong…

He was the one who looked shaken, though. His cheek looked a little bit pink, and I bit inside my cheek to stop myself from grinning. Yeah, I made Edward Masen blush for a chance.

"You know. About how I acted in parking lot and in my room. I had a lot in my mind, and I kind of snapped at you even if it was not your fault." He said so fast that I almost did not understand what he said.

"Yep, because I deserve whatever you say, since I made a hell out of your life in high school. I'm the most suitable person to snap." My mouth said before my mind registered the words, but I was not sorry about my words. They were true, and they were reflecting exactly how I felt. His eyes grew like saucers making their beautiful green look even more beatiful to me, but it was not the time to ogle at him.

"Bella, I did not even think that way. I was just so angry both of the times, and I never never never thought like that. I swear." He said and it was obvious that he was sincere from his eyes.

"Whatever. I just want to forget it. Just please ignore me like you said you would. It is better than being yelled at." I said and walked away. I knew I was being childish, but I wanted to be childish. Like Alice and Emmett said high school was a long time ago, and I apologized about what I did. If he was not going to get over it and snap at me at every chance he got, since I was the spacegoat of all the times because of the stupid trick I pulled in high school!, and obviously deserved everything because of that… I believed that a few days ago, but I now knew better. He could yell at me and curse at me about how stupid I was back in high school, I would not say a thing then. But he had no right to snap at me about the things I had nothing to do…

"Bella, wait! This is bullshit!" he shouted and I stopped abruptly. It was bullshit, but because of who? Because of the one who could not be civil enough to save his life. I turned to him and saw him looking at me intently.

"We're being ridiculous. You said sorry, and I said sorry. I don't want it to be like a soap opera. We're working together, we can't ignore each other. We can be just normal, civil though. What do you say?" he said scraching his neck and diverting my attention to his neck for a second. Even his neck was gorgeous and manly. Could necks be manly? But everything about him was manly. He had such a masculine beauty that evoke all of my senses. Never in my 23 years of life, I found myself attracted to someone that much physically.

He called my name again effectively waking me up from my daydream about him. My wanting to be childish and storm off vanished the moment I looked at his face. He was right. It was getting ridiculous. There was no need for the drama. We could never be friends, but we could get along without snarling each other. And he had said he was sorry. Finally I felt myself smile a little bit, and he smiled in return a big goofy grin.

" Umm, right. No need to get all dramatic. It's ok. But no more yelling to me, please." I said jokingly, but his smile faltered.

"I promise. I won't. And I'm sorry." He said in such a sirious way that I could not help but grin. I nodded and he smiled back at me.

" Ok. You know it already, but I want to say it again when I find you in such a good mood. I'm sorry,too. And I'm sincere." I said and he nodded this time. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. He acknowledged my apology! Maybe he did not still believe it, but he acknowledge it!

Stopping and staring his face, something caught my attention. Litte Aiden was watching us with pure curiosity, and I felt like I needed to break our gaze with Edward. Two adults looking at each other smiling stupidly while a little kid was looking at them with curious eyes could catch a lot of attention, and I did not want attention. Especially in my office building.

"Ok, then. I''m going to my office. See you later,Edward " I said and waved Aiden who smiled shyly in return.

It felt so surreal when I walked into my office. If you had said me that a simple conversation with Edward Masen would make me so giddy six years ago,I would've laughed my ass off, but now I could not erase that stupid grin from my face. We both made mistakes (mine was much bigger than his), but we were adults who were leaving all of that behind,and I couldn't be more glad.

* * *

**EPOV**

She was nice. Nicer than I remembered. And it scared me shitless. Maybe people could change after all. But she was still so beautiful. So beautiful that I needed to force my tongue to form correct and meaningful sentences. And when she said she was sorry, I believed her. It did not mean I trusted her, but I could be around her without getting all worked up and upset.

Aiden tugged my hand and woke me up from my musings. He must have been bored standing there and watching two stupid adults interact awkwarldy.

"Ok, buddy. Let's go meet Uncle Emmett!" I said and started walking towards Emmett's office with Aiden.

"Who is Uncle Emmett?" I heard his tiny voice asking. He was talking so silenty always.

"He's my and your dad's couisin. He works here with me. And Uncle Carlisle is here,too. He is Emmett's dad."

"Your dad is here, too?" he asked making me stop talking. No, my dad was probably too busy with babying my mom!

"No, he doesn't work here. He works somewhere else. Somewhere far actually." I said hoping that he would not ask any more questions. Fortunately, he stopped asking and we continued walking.

I knocked on Emmett's door, and he opened smiling like a mad man. I cringed at his goofy smile, and hoped that Aiden would find it amusing or relaxing. Aiden was looking at him a little bit thoughtful as if trying to decide he really was sincere or not. I tried to stiffle my laughter, but couldn't help it.

"Aiden, it's so good to see you finally!" Emmett nearly screamed. Aiden's eyes widened further and he clinged on my leg. I rolled my eyes, and then glared at Emmett. That big moron acted like he never had seen a five year old. I decided to take things into my own hands and kneeled down in front of Aiden.

"He is Emmett. Do you want to say hi to him?" I asked hoping that Emmett did not scare him too much. He was too shy already.

"He's big." He said making Emmett let out a laugh resembling to barkling. Aiden looked at him again, and scooted towards me further.

"Yes, he is. But he is a very nice person. He is my friend, and he wants to be your friend, too. What do you say?"

"Is he your friend?" he asked as if he found it unbelievable. I nodded, and he looked at Emmett once again. Emmett was smiling, but this time he was not scary.

"Ok, I can be his friend." Aiden said and I relaxed immediately. He needed people around him,people who care about him…

Fifteen minutes later, we were all sitting in Emmett's room, and Aiden was giggling at Emmett's jokes and silly faces. I told Emmett about my encounter with Bella, and he being the jackass he was started wiggling his eyebrows, and this gesture made Aiden laugh loudly. I was so angry at Emmett, but grateful at the same time for making Aiden laugh a real laugh.

"Sooo, Eddie. You're in friendly terms with Bella finally. Maybe your high school crush will resurface, and you'll seal the deal, huh?" Emmett asked. That bloody iddiot! He did not even stop to think about his words. Aiden was here with us. Hello?

"Emmett, shut up!" I hissed through my teeth, but that did not effect him even the slightest.

"What? You liked her. And you still look at her as if you want to hug her or eat her. So?" I gestued towards Aiden and he shut up immediately finally understanding that those were not the kind of the words that you use in the presence of an exremely shy but curious child.

I liked her too much, I even loved her as much as a teenage boy could. Hell, I still like her, but it was impossible for us to have something like that. She had never seen me like that, and she had never liked me, so why now? And I did not know how to approach her anyway. Once I had aproached her, and I had get burned. It was probably not a manly thing to say, but I was scared.

After hanging out in Emmett's office for a while, Aiden and I went into my office. Aiden was a easy kid, and he was more than pleased to spend time with the blank pages and crayons I gave him. For the next few hours, he drew and colored while I worked in silence.

A few hours later, it was time to lunch. I thought about skipping it and continuing with my work, but Aiden could be hungry, and there was no way I would cause him to starve.

"It's lunch time Aiden. What do you like to eat?" I asked and he looked thoughtful for a second.

"I don't know."

What kind of kid would not know what he wanted to eat? Weren't they supposed to want fast food or chocolate? Wasn't that how it worked? Or was I so shallow when it comes to kids??

"How about pizza?" I offered hoping that he would accept and we could go and eat quickly. He shook his head no and continued to stare at me.

"Hot dog?" I offered again and he smiled nodding this time.

In my hurry to get back to office as soon as possible, I literally dragged Aiden out of the office, and bumped into something hard in the process.

"Hey, watch out Ed!" Emmett yelled and jumped away from me.

"Sorry Emmett. We were just going out to get something to eat with Aiden. Wanna join us?"

"Oh, I love yout maternal side Ed, but I'm eating with Alice." He said with a huge grin.

Just I was about to answer his stupid maternal side comment, someone giggled. Someone whose giggle I knew too well.. A giggle that was way too much sweet and enchanting.

Bella was standing near the coffee machine and watching our exchange with amused eyes. All my anger towards Emmett evaporated leaving its place to wonder. How could this girl manage to look even more beautiful every time I see her? When she noticed that we noticed her standing and laughing at us, she blushed a delicious red and her amused eyes looked frightened. Obviously she thought that I was going to snap at her again, but didn't we have a talk? Yep. So why the fear?

_The same reason you are still afraid of acknowleding that you still like her. Old habits die hard. _

Great, I started having an inner monologue now.

She was about to go into her office when I found my voice and shouted at her like a fucking teenager.

"Emmett is being an ass!"

She turned towards me and laughed with a voice that made my stomach and lower regions do funny things. I instantly forgot the emberassment I felt because of my rather loud declarement about Emmett.

"Yells the ass who told me to watch out my language near Aiden" Emmett said with booming laughter.

Bella laughed even more, and I couldn't find it in me to be angry at Emmett. I was the one who shouted and said ass, anyway. I kneeled before Aiden and hold his tiny shoulders.

"Forget what I said. They are not nice words, ok?" I asked and he nodded again. I wished he would do something other than nodding or giving silent answers, but I hoped that in time he would get used to me and feel more comfortable.

"Ok, guys. I'm out of here." Emmett said and went out leaving Bella, Aiden and me on exactly the same spot that we had talked in the morning.

"I was just grabbing a cup of coffee. So have a nice lunch." Bella said, but Aiden tugged my arm at the same time, so I could not answer her.

"Can Bella come with us? She is nice." Aiden said, and I was sure my eyes were bigger than ever before with shock. He let her in so easily. Did they have more than a few words? No? So it was rather surprizing for me that he wanted Bella with us to have lunch. But who was I to deny him? Also my crazy teenage ass wanted to spend some time with Bella, also.

Maybe it shouldn't be so surprising, though. She had her charm on Masen men, apperantly.

"Bella!" I shouted for the second time today, and scolded myself for being so inappropriate and having no voice control around her.

"Aiden was wondering.. Actually I was wondering, too.. We were going out to.." I felt like a seventeen year old again. I just could not find the words to express. How hard could it be anyway? I was just asking her if she wanted to come and eat with us.

"Do you like hotdogs?" Aiden asked and surprized me for the second time.

Bella hesitated first, but she could not say no to Aiden, so we were officially going to lunch together. Hopefully, this time in friendly terms, and without pretending…

* * *

Thank you for reading.

I hope you like it.

Have a nice day!


End file.
